Meet me at Sunset
by Evysmin
Summary: As coisas nunca foram fáceis para Jared, era isso que ele pensava e os acontecimentos daquele dia só fizeram com que tivesse certeza disso. Mas ao fim do dia, ao pôr-do-sol, ele encontra alguém que está disposto a mudar seus conceitos sobre a vida, sobre o amor.
1. I

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

**Sinopse:** As coisas nunca foram fáceis para Jared, era isso que ele pensava e os acontecimentos daquele dia só fizeram com que tivesse certeza disso. Mas ao fim do dia, ao pôr-do-sol, ele encontra alguém que está disposto a mudar seus conceitos sobre a vida, sobre o amor.

**Observação:** Está história é diferente das que vocês que me acompanham estão acostumados a ler. Já tinha o plot dela há muito tempo, sei como ela vai acabar por que já tenho o final pronto na minha cabeça então se você ver algo que não goste aqui agora ou ao decorrer da história eu aconselho que pare de ler por que eu não irei mudar o rumo dela. Desculpem-me se eu estou sendo rude, não é a minha intenção. A real intenção é avisa-los antes de ler que o que encontrarem ou o que virá acontecer já está planejado há muito tempo e eu não pretendo mudar. De mais se estiverem dispostos a embarcarem em mais essa viagem comigo serão muito bem vindos. Com certeza irei adorar tê-los comigo.

Muito obrigada pela atenção de vocês. Agora vamos a história. Espero que gostem. Beijos no coração.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Era mais um dia estressante, ou melhor, apenas mais um fim de dia estressante na vida de Jared Padalecki. Os últimos dias haviam sido todos assim, como se por alguma força maior tudo em sua vida escolhesse para desandar no mesmo momento. Ele só queria chegar em sua casa, tomar um bom banho, descansar e ter o seu sono dos justos.

Colocou a chave na fechadura da porta de seu apartamento e a abriu, sendo recebido pela escuridão do lugar. Jared acendeu a luz e logo teve seus olhos cobertos por um par de mãos. Grandes e bem conhecidas.

- Adivinha quem é? – O outro falou ao pé do ouvido de Jared, encostando os lábios propositalmente na orelha do moreno.

- Preciso mesmo responder? – Jared perguntou sorrindo.

- Você é chato demais, Jay. – Afastou-se do mais alto e cruzou os braços num falso ar de ofendido, mas logo depois sorriu e beijou o outro nos lábios.

- O que você tem Jared?

- Meu dia foi uma droga. Eu tive que...

- Ok, baby! – Interrompeu colocando o dedo sobre os lábios de Padalecki. – Eu posso melhorar o seu dia, é por isso que estou aqui. – Sorriu sugestivamente ao fim da frase.

- Será que você resolve tudo com sexo?

- Tudo não, mas a maioria das coisas sim. Existe forma melhor?

- Cara... – Jared ia retrucar, mas teve seus lábios tomados pelo outro num beijo voraz.

Não tentou recusar, pelo contrário, ele se entregou ao beijo e se deixou levar. Era sempre assim que as coisas se resolviam. Eles não falavam muita coisa da vida de um para o outro. Jared bem que tentava, mas nunca era ouvido. Ele queria mais daquela relação, queria muito mais que apenas sexo, mesmo que esse fosse bom, mas por hora ele se deixou levar pelo seu corpo e pelas sensações que o corpo do outro lhe causavam.

Suas roupas foram tiradas numa velocidade surpreendente enquanto iam em direção ao quarto. Jared caiu por cima do corpo menor e atacou os lábios do outro, de forma rápida e um tanto forte, mas isso não era motivo para pararem por que o seu parceiro gostava daquele jeito e estava apreciando isso, seus gemidos por entre sorrisos demonstravam o quanto ele estava gostando.

- Vamos direto ao ponto Jared. – Disse enlaçando a cintura do moreno com suas pernas.

Jared inclinou-se e pegou preservativo e lubrificante na mesinha ao lado da cama. Usou o lubrificante para preparar o corpo do outro para lhe receber. Estava com pressa, estava precisando de alivio, mas nem por isso iria machuca-lo.

- Não precisa se demorar com isso, Jay. Pode vir, eu aguento. – Disse num fio de voz rouca.

Jared não fez caso, colocou o preservativo e logo estava penetrando o corpo do outro, sendo empurrado pelas nádegas com os pés para que não parasse a penetração. Não esperou muito tempo para se mexer, pois o outro já estava movendo-se sobre seu membro. Iniciou as estocadas de forma firme, alisando o abdômen definido do corpo abaixo do seu, apertando seus dedos nas coxas grossas, torneadas e brancas. Abaixando-se e sugando os mamilos rosados sem deixar de penetra-lo.

E em uma sucessão de movimentos, tempos depois Jared chegava ao seu ápice dentro do corpo do outro, e ele derramando-se em sua mão que estimulava-lhe o membro. Saiu de seu corpo e retirou o preservativo, jogando-o numa cesta de lixo ao lado da mesa onde estava o computador. Deitou-se pesadamente ao lado do outro e o olhou. Ele lhe sorriu e Jared devolveu o sorriso.

- Você foi ótimo como sempre Jay. – Disse beijando o peito do moreno.

- Aonde você vai, Matt?

- Tomar um banho e você também deveria tomar um. Faz bem sabia? Ainda mais depois do sexo... Você vai dormir como uma pedra. – Matt disse enquanto ia em direção ao banheiro do quarto de Padalecki, sem importa-se em cobrir sua nudez.

Jared se jogou novamente na cama e olhou para o teto, bufando em frustração. Era sempre assim que acontecia, logo depois do sexo ou Matt dormia e ia embora no dia seguinte antes de Jared acordar ou ia embora logo de uma vez sem dormir junto ao moreno. E agora, após o torpor que o sexo lhe causou, Jared mais uma vez pensava que queria mais do que aquilo. Ouviu o chuveiro ligado e Matt cantarolar do seu jeito desafinado. Parou pra pensar no quanto Matt o conhecia, não tão bem para saber que ele odiava que mexessem em suas coisas e o outro sempre fazia isso, pegando seu creme de barbear, usando o seu barbeador e deixando o seu banheiro uma bagunça. E bagunça era outra coisa que Jared detestava.

Mas como iria falar isso para o outro se ele não lhe dava tempo? Matt saiu do banho enrolado na toalha de Jared, juntou suas roupas e jogou a toalha em cima da cama enquanto vestia-se na mesma velocidade em que se despiu, rapidamente. Jared apenas o acompanhava com o olhar.

- Agora tome o seu banho e durma... – Matt beijou rapidamente Jared ao terminar de se vestir. Andou até a porta do quarto e parou, virando-se para o outro enquanto sorria. - E não precisa me agradecer por isso. – Piscou o olho e saiu.

Jared pegou a toalha deixada por Matt em cima da cama e foi até o banheiro, jogando-a no cesto de roupas sujas. Constatou que como previa o moreno de olhos azuis deixou o seu banheiro uma bagunça. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e se pos a arrumar. Apenas quando terminou é que tomou o seu banho e como Matt falou que aconteceria, Jared dormiu profundamente. Ele tinha certeza que a causa de seu sono profundo era cansaço mental e físico de ter ainda que arrumar a bagunça deixada pelo outro.

**oOo**

O dia seguinte fora mais uma correria na vida de Jared. Aulas, provas finais, trabalho na biblioteca e na volta para casa ainda teve seus livros molhados por um carro que lhe espirrou lama quando passou. Chegou em casa completamente sujo e de mau humor. Jogou a bolsa suja no chão do banheiro, agradecendo por seus livros não terem sido atingidos pela água suja, assim ficando prejudicados e não teria dinheiro suficiente para repor todos eles. Tomou seu banho decidido a não se deixar se abater pelas coisas que lhe aconteceram naquele dia, afinal tinha em mente um plano para se aproximar mais de Matt.

Matt não conhecia muita coisa sobre ele, como havia pensado na noite anterior, mas durante o seu dia Jared notou que também não conhecia muita coisa sobre Matt. O conheceu numa festa de fraternidade da faculdade, não tinha ido atrás de alguém, foi apenas para beber e se divertir por que naquele dia sentiu-se no direito a isso. Mas Matt o viu e não desgrudou dele até ambos acabaram a noite num quarto no andar de cima, acabaram passando a noite juntos.

Saíram mais vezes nos próximos dias, Matt sempre o procurava e com o passar do tempo acabaram, num acordo mudo, tendo aquela relação. Muitas vezes acabavam juntos, e em todas às vezes terminavam na cama. Isso acontecia há mais de três meses e Jared sentiu que eles deveriam ter mais do que isso, era o momento de se conhecerem melhor, na verdade eram pra ter feito isso há muito tempo, mas eles não começaram mesmo de um jeito tradicional.

Após se arrumar, Jared trancou o seu apartamento onde morava sozinho, graças a seu trabalho não precisava ficar em alguma fraternidade. Mas Matt não. Matt morava numa das fraternidades do campus e Jared foi atrás dele. Iria lhe fazer uma surpresa e quem sabe eles não começassem a se entender melhor.

Chegou a casa onde era a fraternidade de Matt e perguntou por ele para os amigos do moreno. Disseram-lhe que ele estava em seu quarto e Jared estranhou o sorriso em seus rostos quando lhe deram a informação. Sua opção sexual não era escondida de ninguém, todos sabiam sobre Jared e também que ele tinha algo com Matt, então com certeza o sorriso deles não era por isso.

Ao chegar ao segundo andar foi direto para o quarto de Matt, e qual não foi a sua surpresa ao abrir a porta e encontra-lo sobre o corpo de outro homem, gemendo enquanto estocava o rapaz.

- Que porra é essa Matt? – Jared gritou trazendo a atenção dos dois para si.

Matt saiu de cima do outro rapaz, que se cobriu diferente do moreno que não se importou com isso e apenas sorriu para Jared.

- Jay, eu não sabia que você vinha.

- Se você soubesse não teria feito isso? Essa é a sua desculpa?

- Não, se eu soubesse que viria eu teria terminado antes para poder transar com você depois.

Jared perdeu a cabeça e avançou sobre o outro lhe acertando um soco no rosto.

- É isso que você me diz depois que eu te pego me traindo? – Jared gritou e a essa hora todos os outros rapazes que moravam na fraternidade estavam na porta do quarto de Matt, olhando a discussão.

- Jay, eu não me prendo a ninguém, você deveria saber disso. – Matt disse sorrindo enquanto limpava o sangue em sua boca.

- Eu saberia se você tivesse me avisado antes seu filho da mãe.

- Ah, é verdade. Eu me esqueci de contar esse detalhe, mas agora sabe. – Matt respondeu, o sorriso nunca abandonando o seu rosto.

- Seu filho da... – Jared partiu outra vez para cima do outro, mas fora segurado pelos amigos dele que o colocaram para fora do quarto, não sem antes rirem da sua cara, caçoando por ter sido traído.

- Se você quiser a gente pode se divertir junto com o ruivinho aqui! – Matt gritou referindo-se ao garoto com quem fora pego.

- Foda-se Cohen! – Jared gritou de volta enquanto se afastava.

- Era o que eu estava fazendo até você atrapalhar, Padalecki!

Jared ouviu Matt gritar e logo após os risos dos amigos dele preencherem o ambiente.

Sentia-se humilhado, com certeza logo todo o campus iria saber que fora traído, isso se já não sabiam e riam pelas suas costas toda vez que ele passava. Com toda certeza ele não conhecia Matt e agora que conheceu ele sentia nojo dele e de si mesmo por todas as vezes que foram para a cama. Parou para pensar que Matt deveria ter transado com meio mundo e Jared agradeceu por pelo menos sempre ter sido precavido quanto a isso e nunca terem ido para a cama sem usar preservativo.

Andou para longe da fraternidade de Matt e por onde passava tinha a impressão que os outros estavam rindo dele. Enquanto caminhava, sem destino algum, seu celular tocou. Poderia ter ignorado a ligação, mas era de sua casa no Texas e mesmo com os nervos a flor da pele ele atendeu.

Não fora uma boa ideia, pois acabou discutindo com seu pai.

- Você sabe o que eu acho sobre isso, Jared... – O seu pai falou por alto após Jared ter falado por alto que acabara de terminar o seu "namoro" com Matt, deixando de lado as circunstâncias que lavaram a isso.

- Pai, não começa...

- Essa coisa nunca vai pra frente, Jared. Só você não enxerga isso.

- Pai, por favor, eu não quero ter que começar essa conversa de novo.

- Você sabe que eu não aceito essa sua... escolha. E nunca vou aceitar Jared. Eu só não falo mais nada por causa de sua mãe. E só por causa dela, por ela estar doente que eu estou te ligando para avisar, por que ela me pediu.

- Eu sei que você não quer falar comigo, pai...

- Ainda bem que sabe. – Seu pai falou de forma seca. – Vou desligar agora, só lembre-se de avisar se vier vê-la, quero estar longe de casa se isso acontecer.

E após isso seu pai desligou. Era sempre assim que era tratado por ele, desde quando contou sobre sua opção sexual. Ele era o tipo texano tradicional e ainda mantinha seus conceitos antigos a respeito da homossexualidade.

Para seu pai fora uma vergonha quando soube que Jared era homossexual. Quis expulsá-lo de casa e só não o fez por que a mãe de Jared não deixou. Ele não escondeu sua felicidade quando o filho disse que iria fazer faculdade em outro estado. Apesar do tratamento do pai, sua opção fora bem aceita pela mãe e os irmãos que lhe apoiaram e estavam sempre ao seu lado.

Continuou sua caminhada e acabou parando numa praça. Era fim de tarde e o movimento por ali era pouco. Jared sentou-se num dos bancos que ficavam de frente para um pequeno lago, cutucou a grama com a ponta do seu tênis, inquieto, e logo depois pegou uma pedra e a jogou dentro do lago.

O gesto de atirar pedra dentro d'água se repetiu por algumas vezes, pois de alguma forma, aquilo estava lhe acalmando. Quando foi pegar outra pedra para voltar a jogar no lago o moreno viu um par de sapatos pretos ao seu lado. Levantou-se e viu pelo canto do olho um homem loiro se sentar ao seu lado. Queria ficar sozinho e por isso resolveu ignora-lo.

- Oi!

Jared evitou a vontade de bufar e rolar os olhos quando o loiro lhe falou. Não estava acreditando naquilo, até mesmo quando queria um tempo só para si a droga do destino brincava com a sua cara.

- Eu sou Jensen... – O loiro mais uma vez fora ignorado e Jared deixou bem visível seu desagrado com o outro tentando puxar conversa, o moreno respirou audivelmente para que o loiro escutasse.

- Olha, eu sei que você deve estar pensando que eu nem conheço você para puxar conversa, mas é que... Eu estava ali no outro banco e vi você aqui e... Eu não sei... Você está bem?

- Olha aqui cara! – Jared se virou para o loiro, falando alto. – Você está certo, eu não conheço você, não quero saber a porra do seu nome e não vou ficar falando se estou bem ou não para um estranho que, a meu ver, só está dando uma de intrometido.

- Tudo bem... Eu... Você está certo, eu não tenho nada que vir aqui, eu... – Jensen riu sem graça daquela situação. – Só, me desculpe por isso ok? Eu vou deixar você em paz.

O loiro se levantou e andou até o banco onde estava sentado, que Jared percebeu que ficava do outro lado do parque, também de frente para o lago.

Primeiramente Jared se sentiu feliz por finalmente ter ficado sozinho e aquele cara ter ido embora. Mas depois ele se sentiu mal pela forma como agiu com ele, parecia que o cara só queria lhe ajudar e Jared o tratou com quatro pedras na mão. Ele não costumava agir assim com os outros e levando em conta tudo o que lhe aconteceu naquele dia, acumulando tudo, ele sabia que havia descarregado em cima do loiro.

Olhou em direção em que ele estava sentado e o viu de cabeça baixa, olhando para o chão, provavelmente com vergonha pelo tratamento que ele, Jared, lhe deu. O moreno cutucou a grama com a ponta do tênis, num gesto típico seu de quando se sentia num conflito interno de emoções. Mordeu o lábio inferior, olhou novamente para o loiro, relutou mais um pouco e resolveu ir até ele.

Andou com as mãos no bolso da calça, seguindo reto em direção ao banco onde o loiro estava sentado. Viu quando ele notou sua aproximação e arregalou um tanto os olhos, Jared deduziu que por nervosismo. Ele mesmo, Jared, estava nervoso com aquela aproximação, mas não voltou atrás. Seguiu em frente e sentou-se ao lado do loiro.

Os dois ficaram calados, ambos olhando para o chão. Jared soltou o ar pela boca e resolveu começar a falar.

- Eu... Bem, eu vim me desculpar pela forma como eu te tratei agora a pouco.

- Você não precisa se desculpar, eu que fui invasivo demais. Você estava certo.

- Não, eu não deveria ter gritado com você ou ter te tratado mal por isso. Você pareceu estar apenas querendo ajudar e eu... Bem, me desculpe. Sinceramente, me desculpe.

- Está tudo bem. – Jensen levantou o rosto e sorriu minimamente para o outro.

Jared acenou com a cabeça e se levantou. Deu dois passos para a frente e depois parou, voltando-se para o loiro.

- Não, não está tudo bem.

- O que? – O loiro perguntou espantando, pensando que Jared pudesse ter voltado atrás no seu pedido de desculpa.

- Vamos começar de novo. Eu sou Jared. – O moreno estendeu a mão para o outro. Sorrindo um tanto sem graça.

- Eu...

- Você se apresentou para mim, lá atrás. – O moreno indicou onde estava sentando antes. – E eu o ignorei, então vamos começar de novo. Oi, eu sou Jared.

- Jensen. – O loiro sorriu e apertou a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Jensen. – O moreno respondeu e soltou a mão do outro, sentando-se ao lado dele. Sorriu para o loiro e o viu sorrir também. A luz fraca do sol se pondo bateu em seu rosto e refletiu nos olhos verdes de Jensen e por um momento, Jared se perdeu neles.

Seu dia não foi bom, várias coisas ruins aconteceram e aquela estranha sensação de que ele iria terminar diferente não abandonava Jared e ele torcia para que ele acabasse bem. De alguma forma ele sabia que seu dia iria acabar melhor do que começou.

_**Continua...**_


	2. II

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

Obrigada a todos que comentaram e embarcaram nessa história comigo. Espero que continuem gostando. Beijos a cada um de vocês.

* * *

**II**

* * *

- Então, o que um cara como você está fazendo num parque a essa hora? – Jared perguntou iniciando a conversa.

- Eu gosto daqui, sabe. Eu não costumava vir aqui antes, passei muitas vezes por esse lugar e nunca parei aqui, estava sempre com pressa. Mas um tempo atrás eu vim parar aqui, nesse banco e depois eu percebi o quanto estava perdendo. Aqui é lindo, é relaxante, talvez seja até mágico.

- Mágico? – Jared perguntou sorrindo. – Cara eu te conheço há cinco minutos e já estou começando a achar que você é maluco.

- As coisas podem ser mágicas sem ser preciso ter magia, Jared. – O loiro disse sorrindo.

- Você está falando em algo do tipo, o poder do amor?

- É, por que não? Pode ser...

- Acho que não acredito nessas coisas, Jensen.

- Tudo bem, quem sabe você não passe a acreditar depois.

- Ou posso continuar não acreditando.

- Mas e você? O que te trouxe a esse parque? – Jensen perguntou para mudar de assunto. – O que te fez ficar daquele jeito que eu te vi no banco, parecendo tão... Chateado?

Jared o olhou e Jensen desviou o olhar, olhando para o lado.

- Estou sendo invasivo de novo não é? Me desculpe, eu geralmente não costumo agir assim. Na verdade eu não ajo assim.

- Não, está tudo bem. Eu só achei que você foi bem direto.

- Me desculpe, eu...

- Hey, eu disse que está tudo bem. Não precisa se preocupar. – Jared sorriu para o loiro, mostrando a ele que estava mesmo tudo bem. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, eu estava chateado por que o meu namorado, ou melhor, ex-namorado me traiu.

- Namorado? – Jensen perguntou um tanto surpreso.

- Sim, namorado. Você não ouviu errado, é no masculino mesmo. Algum problema com isso?

- Não, claro que não. – Jensen disse sorrindo sinceramente. – Continue a falar sobre o seu namorado e como você estava chateado.

- Ex-namorado. – Jared frisou. – E eu não estava chateado com ele, estava furioso. Eu o peguei na cama com outro homem. Os amigos dele riram na minha cara e o desgraçado ainda teve a cara de pau de me chamar pra orgia nojenta dele. Aposto que todos no campus estão rindo de mim a essa hora. Não! Todo mundo já sabia e ria da minha cara pelas minhas costas.

- Você o amava? – Jensen perguntou.

- Bem, eu...

- Você não o amava. – O loiro disse. – Pois se amasse diria logo de uma vez, afinal é uma resposta simples.

- É, você tem razão. Eu não o amava, mas estava tentando amá-lo. Eu fui atrás dele para tentar nos aproximar e fazer com que a nossa relação desse certo, mas acabei o pegando no flagra. Não, pensando melhor, acho que essa relação durou o tempo que durou por puro comodismo da minha parte. Nunca foi uma relação, era mais um caso de uma noite versão estendida. Essa coisa estava fadada ao fracasso desde o começo. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso. – Talvez eu tenha merecido isso por ter sido tão idiota.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas Jared.

- Mas é verdade. Eu passo o dia na faculdade, aí quando saio de lá vou para o trabalho e quando chego em casa estou cansado demais para sair ou qualquer outra coisa e muitas vezes Matt aparecia por lá apenas para transar e depois ia embora.

- Todos os seus dias são assim? – Jensen perguntou.

- Na verdade não. Ultimamente sim por ser época de exames na faculdade, ando estudando demais e fico extremamente cansado. Não vejo a hora dessa época acabar.

- O que, as provas?

- Não, a faculdade. – Jared respondeu com um suspiro e Jensen sorriu.

- Jared, pelo pouco que você me falou eu posso tirar as seguintes conclusões. Você está certo quando disse que a sua relação com o Matt estava fadada ao fracasso, não se namora alguém que não se goste.

- Mas eu gosto dele.

- Não, você gostava de transar com ele. – Jensen falou firme e o moreno não negou, apenas abaixou a cabeça e esperou o outro continuar. – E pela forma que esse tal de Matt agia e agiu com você hoje, ele também só gostava de ir pra cama com você. Você parece ser um cara legal, Jared e, se me permite dizer, também é muito bonito. – Jensen sorriu e Jared riu um tanto sem graça pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa. – Então não se sinta um idiota por causa dele, ele que é um idiota por não dar valor a você.

- Nossa, obrigado por isso. – O moreno falou sinceramente. – Mas... Antes quando você disse que sou bonito, você estava me cantando?

- Pareceu não foi? Mas não, não era uma cantada era só uma constatação e, muito óbvia por sinal.

- Tudo bem, não foi uma cantada. Acho que vou ficar chateado. – Jared fez um bico com os lábios, baixando o olhar e logo depois riu. Jensen o acompanhou na risada.

- Lembrei que você disse que tirou conclusões a meu respeito e você só disse uma delas. Quais são as outras?

- Na verdade é só mais uma Jared.

- Tudo bem, então qual é?

- Que você reclama demais. – O loiro respondeu sorrindo.

- O que? Cara você me conhece não tem nem uma hora. – Jared se defendeu, indignado.

- Isso mesmo, não tem nem uma hora que te conheço e já posso dizer que você reclama demais. – Jensen rebateu ainda sorrindo.

- Mas Jensen, eu...

- Se me permite dizer Jared, você reclama sim. Reclamou do seu namorado...

- Mas ele é um idiota! – Jared falou emburrado.

- Sim, eu concordo. Mas você também reclamou das provas da faculdade, que está estudando demais, do seu trabalho e acho que só não reclamou de mais alguma coisa por que não teve tempo.

- O que posso fazer se a minha vida é um droga? – O moreno falou baixo olhando para os pés.

- Sua vida não é uma droga, Jared. Você só está vendo as coisas pelo lado ruim.

- E tem um lado bom? – Jared perguntou em descrença. – Me desculpe Jensen, mas com tudo que eu tenho vivido ultimamente eu não consigo acreditar nisso.

- Então eu acho que vou ter que te fazer mudar de ideia.

- Vai ter? – Jared perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. Aquele cara mal o conhecia e estava querendo lhe por pra cima.

- Pois é, vou fazer isso. Vou fazer essa boa ação com você. – O loiro disse abrindo um sorriso contagiante, tanto que Jared não conseguiu não devolvê-lo da mesma forma.

- Eu vou pagar pra ver. – O moreno falou em desafio. Olhou para frente dando-se conta do tanto de tempo que havia passado. Quando ele chegara ali ainda tinha sol, mesmo que ele estivesse a ponto de se por. Mas agora, a noite já havia adentrado e ele nem percebeu.

- Eu nem percebi o tempo passar, acho que vai ter que ficar para outra hora o momento em que você vai me fazer mudar de ideia sobre a minha vida, Jensen. – O moreno disse se levantando.

- Tudo bem, só espero que seja logo. – Jensen disse enquanto também se levantava.

- Ansioso demais?

- Vamos dizer que sim.

- Ansioso e misterioso... – Jared pontuou. – Então eu vou indo, Jensen. Foi um prazer conhecer você, mesmo que eu tenho sido um mala no começo.

- Eu não me lembro de você sendo um mala. – Jensen disse descontraído. – Se quiser conversar outra vez, ou querer me ver mudar os seus conceitos como disse que faria, eu estou sempre aqui nesse parque para ver o pôr-do-sol.

- Tudo bem. Tchau, Jensen.

- Até mais, Jared.

**oOo**

Jared estava em seu apartamento, sentado no chão da sala com vários livros abertos e espalhados ao seu redor. Na mesa de centro além dos livros estava também se notebook, o moreno estava literalmente de cara nos livros. Precisava estudar e não pensar mais em Matt.

Não pensar em Matt estava sendo fácil depois da conversa que tivera com Jensen no parque. Jared voltou pra casa se sentindo mais leve. Ele conversou uma hora ou mais, não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficara conversando com o loiro, e mesmo assim esse tempo foi maior do que ele conseguiu manter uma conversa com Matt.

Sorriu ao pensar no loiro. Ele era inegavelmente bonito, isso qualquer um poderia ver, além disso ele lhe pareceu muito inteligente também. Não pode deixar de pensar que ele fosse um tanto... Diferente, para dizer outra coisa, afinal quem iria falar que quer mudar os conceitos da pessoa que acabara de conhecer?

- Jensen... – O moreno falou o nome dele sorrindo minimamente. – Será que essa de mudar conceitos também foi uma cantada? – Seu sorriso aumentou ao se fazer aquela pergunta.

- O que eu estou falando, eu tenho é que voltar a estudar por que amanhã o dia não será fácil. Como nenhum outro dia da minha vida é.

Ao acabar de falar, Jared puxou o notebook para si, mas parou antes mesmo que digitasse algo. Lembrando-se de um trecho da conversa que tivera com Jensen logo mais cedo.

_- Lembrei que você disse que tirou conclusões a meu respeito e você só disse uma delas. Quais são as outras?_

_- Na verdade é só mais uma Jared._

_- Tudo bem, então qual é?_

_- Que você reclama demais. – O loiro respondeu sorrindo._

_- O que? Cara você me conhece não tem nem uma hora. – Jared se defendeu, indignado._

_- Isso mesmo, não tem nem uma hora que te conheço e já posso dizer que você reclama demais. – Jensen rebateu ainda sorrindo._

Jared soltou uma lufada de ar acompanhada de um meio sorriso. A cabeça balançando negativamente.

- Eu reclamo demais... Tenha a vida que eu tenho, encare os problemas que eu encaro e me diga se eu reclamo demais. – O moreno falou enquanto digitava algo num site de buscas.

**oOo**

Jared estudou até tarde da noite e acabou adormecendo no sofá, em meio aos seus livros. O sofá não era grande o bastante para alguém do seu tamanho e por isso acordou sentindo dores pelo corpo. Além disso, estava atrasado para ir para a faculdade, pois da sala, ele não conseguiu ouvir quando o despertador tocou no quarto. Ao se dar conta disso Jared levantou-se num pulo e correu para o banheiro, lavando o rosto e escovando os dentes. Seu cabelo estava uma verdadeira zona, apontando para todos os lados por isso ele colocou uma toca na cabeça. Não tinha tempo para o café da manhã e apenas pegou uma maçã antes de sair de casa.

Saiu correndo o máximo que pode, não tinha carro, mas agradecia por morar perto do campus da faculdade. Mesmo assim chegara atrasado à aula e por pouco não perdeu a primeira prova que teria para a qual tanto estudou na noite anterior.

A prova foi relativamente fácil, afinal ele não estudou tanto por nada. Após a adrenalina por ter que correr literalmente para não perder a prova ter passado, Jared conseguiu se concentrar e responder as questões. Ao termino estava confiante de que foi bem.

Horas mais tarde quando saiu da faculdade para ir para seu trabalho na biblioteca lembrou-se da ligação de seu pai, lhe avisando sobre sua mãe. Preocupado, resolveu ligar para saber sobre o estado de saúde dela.

- Está tudo bem mesmo, mãe?

- Está sim meu filho, tive um principio de pneumonia, mas estou melhor. Muito melhor, pode ficar despreocupado. – Sharon disse num tom suave para acalmar o filho.

- O pai me ligou avisando que você estava doente e eu fiquei preocupado.

- Eu pedi para avisá-lo por que só assim para você me ligar não é Jay?... – Usou um tom de bronca para falar, mas depois sorriu. – Estou mesmo bem, meu filho. Eu só queria falar com você.

- Me desculpe eu iria ligar antes, mas aconteceram algumas coisas e...

- Sim, eu sei. Seu pai me falou.

Jared suspirou imaginando o seu pai falando com a sua mãe sobre Matt. Provavelmente tiveram outra discussão e Jared só esperava que o seu pai tivesse ao menos respeitado o estado da mãe.

- Me desculpe por não ter ligado antes, mãe. Minha vida está uma bagunça ultimamente.

- Não precisa se desculpar filho. Eu te entendo. – Sharon disse de forma carinhosa. – Só não se esqueça da sua mãe, sabe o quanto eu sou carente da atenção dos meus filhos.

- Está fazendo chantagem emocional comigo, senhora Padalecki? – O moreno perguntou rindo.

- É coisa de mãe fazer chantagem emocional com os filhos.

Sharon riu e Jared também. Estava com muitas saudades dela e de seus irmãos. De sua casa, ou melhor, antiga casa.

- Queria poder vê-la, mãe. – Jared disse num tom triste. Ele queria muito poder ir até ela e deitar com a cabeça em seu colo e sentir sua mãe lhe acariciar os cabelos. Sentia falta do seu carinho, do colo da sua mãe. Sentia que naquele momento era o que precisava para ficar melhor.

- Eu sei que queria meu bem, e eu também queria muito. Mas você sabe que o seu pai iria fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno. – Sharon falou com evidente tristeza em seu tom de voz. – Eu não quero que você tenha que ouvir de novo tudo o que ouviu do seu pai. Sei que aí onde mora é muito melhor do que voltar para cá, Jared. Mesmo passando por esses problemas. Então aguente firme, filho. Eu sei que você vai passar por cima disso. Eu conheço você, confio em você.

- Obrigada, mãe. – Jared sorriu limpando as lágrimas que se formaram ao ouvir o que sua mãe lhe disse.

- Não precisa me agradecer filho. Eu só disse a verdade.

- Estou chegando ao trabalho agora, mãe. Vou ter que desligar, desculpe.

- Tá tudo bem meu filho, já estou feliz por ter falado com você. E Jared?

- Sim?

- Não dê ouvidos ao que seu pai lhe falou. Eu sinto muito orgulho de você meu filho.

- Eu tenho a melhor e mais bonita mãe do mundo. – Jared falou já voltando a limpar os olhos quando as teimosas lágrimas voltaram a cair.

- Eu que tenho um filho lindo e maravilhoso do qual tenho muito orgulho. Tenho certeza que você vai encontrar um homem que te faça feliz.

- Mãe... – Jared resmungou e ouviu sua mãe rir do outro lado da linha. Apesar de tudo ainda tinha vergonha de falar sobre seus relacionamentos com ela.

- Tudo bem, meu filho. Agora vai lá para o seu trabalho antes que o perca por minha causa.

- Eu te amo, mãe.

- Também te amo meu filho. Muito.

**oOo**

Apesar de ter acordado tarde e quase ter perdido a prova, o dia de Jared estava indo bem, ao menos era assim que ele pensava. Foi bem na prova, falou com sua mãe e para melhorar, hoje não apareceu nenhum engraçadinho querendo causar na biblioteca. Assim ele terminou o seu turno, fechando a biblioteca e indo para sua casa.

Durante o caminho sentiu o seu celular vibrar e levou a mão ao bolso para pegá-lo. Ao fazer isso se distraiu e acabou trombando com alguém a sua frente.

- Me desculpe, eu não... – O moreno começou a se desculpar, mas parou assim que viu quem era a pessoa com quem havia se chocado.

- Está tudo bem, Jay. – Matt disse sorrindo para o outro.

Jared fechou a cara e resolveu não dar atenção a Matt, andando sem lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Ah, qual é Jay, ainda tá bravinho comigo? – Matt correu até o mais alto ficando ao seu lado.

- Bravinho, Matt? Você é muito cara de pau.

- Não fica assim, baby. Eu sinto a sua falta. – Cohen levou a mão ao rosto de Jared, mas o moreno a tirou antes que ela o tocasse.

- Eu não quero saber de você, Matt.

- Quer saber de uma coisa, Jared? – Cohen disse mudando o tom de voz para um mais sério, diferente do que ele usava sempre. – Eu te traí por que você é muito chato, é gostoso, mas é chato. E também, você sempre foi uma boa transa. Mas eu não gosto só de dar, sabe, eu sou homem e meu amiguinho aqui também merece se divertir. – Matt disse apertando sua genitália. – E com você ele nunca teve essa oportunidade, então que tal você parar de doce e a gente ir pro seu apartamento fazer as pazes com você de quatro pra mim? – Cohen aproximou seu rosto ao de Jared. – Eu aposto que você não vai se arrepender.

Matt sorriu presunçoso ao terminar de falar, seu hálito ia de encontro ao rosto do mais alto. Jared já estava irritado apenas por ver Matt a sua frente, mas tudo o que ele acabara de lhe falar juntando o sorriso de Cohen, lhe tirou do sério e tudo o que Padalecki queria era bater no outro. Vontade que ele tinha desde quando o viu na cama com outro. Vontade que estava reprimida, mas não durou muito por que Jared fechou a mão e acertou um soco no maxilar de Matt.

- Isso responde a sua pergunta? – E agora era Jared quem dava um sorriso presunçoso ao outro.

Cohen cuspiu sangue no chão, gritou feito um animal enfurecido e partiu pra cima de Jared. Socos foram trocados e Jared não pode evitar alguns que Matt lhe acertara. A briga não durou muito tempo, pois logo chegaram algumas pessoas e os separaram levando Matt para longe ainda gritando e o xingando.

Jared olhou ao redor e viu algumas pessoas que estava presenciando a briga. Algumas riam e outras cochichavam e Jared sabia o motivo disso. Estavam falando dele que com certeza, deveria ser o assunto mais comentando no momento em todo campus. "O cara que era feito de idiota pelo namorado e o pegou na cama com outro."

Agora iriam adicionar o fato de que os viram brigando e com certeza isso só faria com que os comentários aumentassem e durassem mais.

Voltou para o seu apartamento espumando de raiva. Matt conseguiu estragar o seu dia. Tomou banho, colocou um curativo em um pequeno corte no canto da sobrancelha e foi para a sala com o intuito de se distrair assistindo algo na televisão. Não conseguiu se distrair com os programas que passavam na TV e a desligou. Levantou-se para pegar o seu notebook, olhou para o lado e viu os raios de fim de tarde entrarem pela janela. Foi inevitável se lembrar de Jensen e da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior.

– _Se quiser conversar outra vez, ou querer me ver mudar os seus conceitos como disse que faria, eu estou sempre aqui nesse parque para ver o pôr-do-sol._

- Será que devo ir aquele parque?– Jared se perguntou.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**RESPOSTA AS REVIEWS DESLOGADAS:**

**LULUZINHA:** Oi! O amante do Jay que é um tremendo canalha. Eu fiz o Matt safado desse jeito mais por que queria ver um lemon entre ele e o Jared kkkk [culpada] O pai do Jared é um FDP e esse não gosta mesmo do filho por ele ser gay, tadinho do Jay né? Encontrar o Jensen no fim de um dia ruim até compensa kkkk! Obrigada por comentar e estar comigo por aqui, linda. Beijos e até mais.

**LENE:** Pois é o Jay já começa com uma traição e sendo motivo de gozação dos amigos do Matt e dos outros no campus da faculdade. O Jensen veio para ajudar nesse fim do dia terrível que ele teve, algo como destino xD Obrigada por comentar, fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo. Espero que goste dos próximos tambem. Beijos, linda e até o próximo capitulo!

**CRISRO:** Sim, é um lado bom por que assim ele descobre quem o Matt é verdadeiramente e para de ser enganado por ele. O Pai do Jared está sempre pra incomodar hauahaua. Não bateu, mas as coisas que ele diz são pior que uma bofetada. Acho que esse é pior. Jensen uma luz no fim do túnel? Quem sabe? Fazendo mistério de novo kkkk! Sim o clima dessa fic será mais pesado, mais pra frente a coisa vai ficar tensa. Obrigada por comentar e me acompanhar em mais essa fic, linda. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	3. III

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

Galera, obrigada pelas reviews que me mandaram. Li com muito carinho e amei cada uma. Vocês são demais. Estou muito feliz que estejam gostando da fanfic. Ela será atualizada uma vez por semana, provavelmente todos os sábados, ou no mais, fim de semana. Espero que gostem desse capitulo. Boa leitura!

* * *

**III**

* * *

Jared andava pelas ruas do bairro onde morava indo em direção ao parque aonde encontrara Jensen no dia anterior. Seus passos eram apressados e ao se dar conta disso ele diminuiu o ritmo, se achando ridículo por estar tão apressado para ver um cara que ele mal conhecia. Mas tinha que admitir que mesmo mal conhecendo Jensen, ele sabia mais sobre ele do que sobre Matt que era com quem dividia a cama quase todas as noites.

Não soube quando, mas logo Jared havia apertado o passo novamente, andando mais rápido em direção ao parque. Quando lá chegou olhou para os lados e não encontrou Jensen. Ficou triste ao não encontrar o loiro, pensando que talvez tivesse chegado tarde demais e ele já tivesse ido embora.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e depois pelos cabelos em gesto de frustração. Olhou para cima e viu que o sol ainda estava se pondo.

- Então isso quer dizer que ele ainda está aqui. Em algum lugar. – O moreno disse para si mesmo, sorrindo.

Resolveu ir em direção onde estava sentado no dia anterior, no banco em frente ao lago. Abriu um sorriso ao encontrar Jensen, no mesmo banco onde estivera sentado quando foi falar com ele da outra vez. Ao se aproximar notou que o loiro estava de olhos fechados, os braços abertos e apoiados no encosto do banco. Em seu rosto um singelo sorriso.

Os raios de sol do fim da tarde tocavam nas águas claras do lago e refletiam no rosto do loiro. Era como se ele estivesse brilhando e estivesse chamando por Jared daquela forma. O moreno notou o quanto ele era bonito. Seus cabelos loiros e suas sardas ficavam mais evidentes com a luz direcionada a eles. Assim como a boca de lábios rosados e fartos repuxados naquele sorriso que Jared classificou como perfeitamente lindo.

A cena toda era linda e o moreno se deu tempo para aproveitar um pouco mais dela. Jensen parecia não ter notado a sua presença e apenas continuava do mesmo modo em que ele o encontrou. Não queria atrapalhar o loiro, sentia pesar em fazer isso já que ele parecia tão relaxado. Mas também não poderia ficar ali parado, por isso girou o corpo e resolveu ir embora. Deixando com que Jensen continuasse a aproveitar o seu momento.

- Hey Jared! – Ouviu o chamar, sabendo que era Jensen. Além do fato de ter apenas o loiro ali para reconhecê-lo, havia gravado o tom de voz dele. Rouco e imperativo. Não era um tom de voz para se esquecer.

-Hey! – O moreno se virou para o outro e sorriu ao falar.

- Você ia embora?

- Não eu... – Sorriu e balançou a cabeça. – Na verdade sim. Eu vim para falar com você, mas você estava tão relaxado que preferi não incomodar.

- Bobagem, poder vir se quiser.

O moreno andou em direção ao banco e se sentou ao lado de Jensen.

- Então... Você veio falar comigo? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, ontem você disse que se eu quisesse poderia vir encontrar você aqui. Lembra?

- Lembro sim. E fico feliz que tenha vindo.

- Fica?

- Fico, afinal eu o convidei não é?

- É verdade, convidou sim. – Jared confirmou. – Você tem certeza que não estou atrapalhando você?

- Já disse que não, Jared.

- Você parecia tão relaxado.

- E realmente estava.

- Ah... – Jared virou o rosto para o outro lado.

- Mas isso não quer dizer que ainda não esteja. – Jensen completou sorrindo. – E quer saber de uma coisa?

- O que?

- Você também precisa relaxar. Parece estar tenso demais. É isso que o seu corpo demonstra.

- Vai me dizer que sabe língua corporal, Jensen?

- Digamos que eu seja... observador. – O loiro respondeu. – Agora vem comigo, Jared. – Disse para o outro ao se levantar do banco.

- Aonde? – Jared perguntou ao também se levantar.

- A um lugar onde você com certeza vai relaxar. – Jared o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada e Jensen riu. – Pode ficar tranquilo que eu não sou nenhum maluco que vai te levar para um canto afastado e te oferecer drogas.

- Tem certeza que não? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso.

- Certeza absoluta. Agora vem comigo.

Assim que Jensen terminou de falar ele caminhou para longe do banco e Jared se viu seguindo o loiro. Contornaram o lago e do outro lado havia um declive com a grama bem verde e baixa. Jensen se sentou e logo após se deitou com os braços abertos.

- Vem, Jared! É bom!

Jared relutou, mas ao fim acabou indo em direção ao loiro, perguntando-se mentalmente o que estava acontecendo para aceitar estar fazendo aquilo. Deitou-se ao lado do loiro e abriu os braços da mesma forma que o outro estava.

- É bom, não é? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Hum... Eu acho que quando me levantar vai ter folha e grama no meu cabelo.

- Como você reclama Jared.

- Eu sou assim, o que posso fazer? – Deu de ombros.

- O que você pode fazer? Sinta... – Jared virou o rosto para olhar para Jensen e viu que ele estava de olhos fechados enquanto falava.

– Feche os olhos e sinta Jared...

O moreno ainda olhou para o rosto relaxado de Jensen por um tempo e depois virou o rosto. Com um longo suspiro ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu sentir.

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar pela ainda restante e fraca luz solar, sentiu uma brisa mexer em seus cabelos e, naquele momento, ele parou para pensar a quanto tempo não fazia isso. Há quanto tempo não se desligava um pouco, deixava de lado os seus problemas e esvaziava a mente. Sim, Jensen tinha razão, aquilo era muito relaxante.

Entre um suspiro e outro Jared esqueceu-se de tudo. Sem Matt, sem faculdade, sem pai preconceituoso. Não se deu conta de quanto tempo esteve ali, deitado ao lado de Jensen, mas estava tão bom que ele sentiu que poderia continuar ali para sempre. Abriu os olhos quando o loiro o chamou e notou que o sol já havia se posto, indicando que eles passaram muito mais tempo ali do que Jared imaginara.

- Pensei que você fosse dormir aí Jared. – Jensen disse sorrindo para o outro, lhe dando uma mão para ajuda-lo a se levantar.

- Estava tão bom que eu poderia dormir sim. – Para comprovar que o dissera era verdade, Jared bocejou involuntariamente, e depois deu um pequeno sorriso constrangido.

- Eu disse que você precisava relaxar. Agora você parece estar muito melhor, seus ombros estão menos tensos...

- Obrigado Jensen, agora sempre que precisar vou deitar na grama para relaxar. – O moreno disse rolando os olhos.

- Não precisar usar sarcasmos comigo, Jared. Só quis ajudar a liberar toda essa tensão que você aparentava ter.

- Desculpa Jensen. Eu... eu sempre acabo te tratando mal, mesmo sem merecer. Eu não sou assim, não sou do tipo que sai dando patadas nos outros, eu...

- Só está tendo uns dias ruins, eu sei. Você me contou isso e te entendo.

- Você não deveria me aturar desse jeito, Jensen. – O moreno disse baixo.

- Sim, não deveria. Mas sabe, ontem, quando nos conhecemos eu gostei de você, do que você fez.

Jared olhou questionador para o loiro e ele logo tratou de se explicar.

- Claro que não estou falando da forma que você falou comigo da primeira vez e sim depois quando veio pedir desculpas pelo que fez. Isso mostra que você é uma boa pessoa, Jared.

- Obrigado, Jensen.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta pra gente conversar mais. Assim você mostra mais essa boa pessoa que tem aí. – O loiro colocou o dedo no peito do mais novo e sorriu. Jared não pode deixar de sorrir também. Não poderia negar que também gostou de Jensen desde a primeira vez que conversaram, tanto que se fosse o contrário ele não teria vindo até ele agora.

O passeio deles foi longo. Jared não se lembrava de ter conversado tanto com alguém quanto conversou com Jensen. Além de Matt, ele não tinha muita convivência com ninguém por ali. Tinha muitos conhecidos, mas nenhum amigo.

Quando ainda morava no Texas com a sua família, Jared era cheio de amigos. Sempre fora do tipo falador e que atraia a atenção dos outros para si. Era algo natural. Mas desde quando se mudou e ingressou na faculdade, em outra cidade, as cosias mudaram.

Jared que sempre fora muito extrovertido passou a ser mais contido, mais retraído. O fato dessa mudança, não só de ares, mas de comportamento também estava ligada ao seu pai. Quando seu pai descobriu sobre a sua homossexualidade o renegou como filho, passou a humilhá-lo dentro e fora de casa e se encontrasse com o moreno na rua fingia que não o conhecia.

A cidade onde Jared morava era muito conservadora e não fora fácil para ele ter sua opção sexual revelada. Não, Texas não é um lugar onde se aceita bem os gays e ele sentiu isso na pele com os preconceitos e humilhações dentro e fora de casa. Os amigos lhe viraram as costas. E o conforto que ele tinha era no colo da mãe, o apoio era dado por ela e por seus irmãos.

Jared se sentia errado, sujo pelo o que era e o olhar que seu pai lhe dava só fazia com que isso aumentasse ainda mais. Por isso foi ficando cada vez mais retraído.

Tempos depois ele passou a ver as coisas diferentes, parou de se ver como o errado ou sujo. Mas não deixou de ser retraído. Não sabia dizer como Matt conseguiu ultrapassar essa barreira que havia criado. Talvez num momento de carência acabara cedendo.

E agora, ali com Jensen, ele estava abrindo-se de novo, mas não da forma como fez com Matt. Ele podia sentir que era diferente. Estava rindo de uma maneira que não fazia há muito tempo, se divertindo como há anos não se divertia. Jensen conseguia fazer com que Jared falasse tudo para ele, e com que o velho e falador Jared viesse a tona saindo do casulo onde havia sido posto. E o melhor de tudo era que Jensen parecia gostar de ouvir o que ele falava. Jensen se mostrava interessado em tudo que era dito.

Jared apreciou isso, ele precisava disso. Precisava por pra fora tudo o que estava lhe consumindo, tudo o que estava lhe tirando do eixo. Por isso ele se viu contando mais uma vez seus problemas para o loiro.

- Sabe, Jared. Eu entendo você. De verdade, eu entendo. Mas vou ser bem sincero, como disse antes você reclama demais da sua vida e isso não é bom para você.

- Mas, Jensen...

- Você falou e eu escutei. Agora é a minha vez, Jared. – O loiro o interrompeu. – Vou lhe dar um exemplo das suas reclamações. Você reclama da faculdade, sendo que você está no último ano. Eu sei que é chato, mas você já parou pra pensar em quantas pessoas queriam estar no seu lugar?

- Eu sei disso, Jensen. É só que... – O moreno não sabia o que responder.

- Veja bem, está vendo aquela barraquinha de hot-dogs ali na frente? – Jensen apontou e o moreno confirmou. – O dono, aquele senhor sorridente, é um cara muito legal. Ele nunca fez faculdade, apesar de isso ter sido o seu sonho. Mas ele engravidou sua namorada na escola e ele teve que arranjar um emprego para sustentar a sua família. Hoje ele tem aquela barraquinha e com o dinheiro que ganhou com ela ele pagou a faculdade da filha dele. Quis dar a ela o que ele e a mulher não puderam ter. E você sabia que a filha pelo qual ele abdicou seu sonho e fez de tudo por ela hoje em dia o despreza?

Jared olhou surpreso para o loiro.

- Pois é, ela tem vergonha dele por causa da forma como ele ganha a vida. Ela está na faculdade paga por ele e não vem visitá-lo e ele acha muito difícil que um dia ela venha. Ele tem todos os motivos do mundo para ficar se lamentando, para reclamar por aí, mas ele não faz. Ao invés disso ele está ali, seguindo a sua vida.

Jared olhou mais uma vez em direção a barraca de hot-dogs e viu o senhor, baixinho e barbudo atendendo todo mundo com o sorriso no rosto. Era um total contraste comparado a si que estava tratando os outros mal, como da forma que tratara Jensen da primeira vez.

- O que quero te falar Jared, é que a vida nos dar muitas rasteiras, mas devemos seguir em frente. Pense que logo essa fase de estudos pesados que você não gosta irá passar. Que você se livrou de continuar sendo enganado pelo seu antigo namorado. Foi melhor do que continuar sendo enrolado, não foi? Não deixe essas coisas te abaterem.

- Você faz tudo parecer tão fácil, Jensen.

- Às vezes somos nós quem complicamos demais as coisas, Jared.

- Tudo bem... – O moreno suspirou. – Confesso que reclamo demais. Eu vou tentar parar com isso. E quanto a seguir em frente, você está certo. Eu tenho que fazer isso, não posso deixar o Matt, meu pai ou outra pessoa me abater.

- É assim que se fala Jared! – Jensen deu um tapa no ombro do moreno. – Viu? Comecei a mudar seus conceitos. – O loiro disse sorrindo.

- Eu não mudei Jensen. Ainda acho que minha vida é uma droga, só concordei com você em algumas partes. – Jared rebateu. – Agora o que acha de irmos aquela barraquinha de hot-dogs? A gente come uns e você me apresenta o seu amigo. Quero conhecê-lo.

Jensen o levou até lá e mais tarde quando Jared voltou para casa, sentia que algo havia mudado e antes de dormir lembrou-se que Jensen disse que iria lhe esperar novamente no dia seguinte no mesmo lugar.

_- Vou estar aqui ao pôr-do-sol e lhe esperar, Jared._

_- Você está tentando criar algum tipo de clima de romance, Jensen?_

_- Não estou. Eu só gosto de ver o pôr-do-sol. Ultimamente é algo que me faz pensar muito... – O loiro suspirou._

_- Pensar sobre o que? – Jared perguntou._

_- Mas se você quiser eu posso criar um clima da próxima vez, te dando uma caixa em formato de coração recheada de chocolates. – Jensen disse._

_- Você vai ganhar meu coração se me der chocolates. – Jared disse e riu._

_- Até amanhã, Jared..._

Jared se lembrava da conversa que tiveram antes de se despedir. Deitado em sua cama, o moreno fechou os olhos, sorriu e respondeu.

- Até amanhã, Jensen...

**Continua...**


	4. IV

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autora**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

_Oi gente linda! Amei os reviews que me mandaram, estou amando a aceitação que essa história está tendo e o quanto ela faz vocês pensarem nela. Estou muito feliz com tudo isso e só tenho a agradecer a vocês que lêem gostaram e continuam me apoiando. Muito obrigada a todos._

_E agora vamos ao capitulo, espero que gostem e boa leitura!  
_

* * *

**IV**

No dia seguinte, Jared encontrou com Jensen novamente no parque. Isso se repetiu pelos dias seguintes e sempre no mesmo horário. Cada vez que se encontrava com o loiro Padalecki sentia algo mudar em si. Poderiam ser seus conceitos como Ackles disse que faria, mas Jared sabia que era algo maior do que isso.

A cada dia ele ficava ainda mais ansioso para se encontrar com Jensen. Praticamente contava as horas do dia para finalmente poder vê-lo e ser recebido por um sorriso radiante. A cada dia uma nova descoberta. Um sorriso diferente que lhe fazia suspirar, um olhar intenso que lhe fazia tremer as pernas ou quando o loiro tocava nele e Jared podia sentir sua pele quente onde fora tocado, na perna, no braço ou um tapinha amigável nos ombros. Ansiava por cada um deles. Por cada mínimo toque que Jensen pudesse lhe dar.

Jared sabia o que estava acontecendo, sabia onde aquelas coisas iriam dar. Mas não conseguia evitar. Ou talvez somente não quisesse evitar. Queria continuar a seguir aquele caminho. Por isso ia todos os dias encontrar-se com Jensen. Por isso estava sorrindo mais a cada final de tarde, por isso não poderia deixar de vê-lo.

Mas este dia Jared não poderia ir se encontrar com Jensen no parque. Não tinha nada a ver com o clima que, por algum milagre ou obra do destino, que seja, estava lhe ajudando. Dessa vez era culpa se sua vida azarada, era o que Jared pensava. Afinal o que mais seria? Depois de uma calmaria que tivera ao conhecer Jensen a sua vida estava querendo virar uma bagunça novamente. O universo começava a conspirar contra mais uma vez.

O moreno acordou se sentindo um pouco quente, foi tomar um banho frio pensando que fosse melhorar. E de fato fora isso que aconteceu, mas apenas por algumas horas. Durante as aulas na faculdade ele voltou a sentir-se mal e foi só piorando ao passar do dia. Já no seu trabalho na biblioteca ele começou a espirrar e junto veio a coriza. O mal estar piorou ao ponto de não poder mais aguentar e teve de ir para sua casa.

E agora ali estava Jared, em seu quarto, escuro, por que não quisera abrir as cortinas da janela. Deitado em sua cama, enrolado num cobertor e praguejando, dizendo a si mesmo o quanto era azarado. Com melancolia viu pelas frestas das cortinas a luz solar ir embora e se sentiu frustrado. Tinha muita vontade de se levantar daquela cama para ir ao encontro de Jensen, mas na sua atual situação chegar até o banheiro seria um sacrifício enorme.

Acabou adormecendo, vencido pelo cansaço que seu corpo sentia. Acordou com o som da campainha tocando juntamente com batidas na porta. Amaldiçoou quem quer que estivesse a sua porta e se virou na cama, colocando o travesseiro sobre a cabeça.

A pessoa do outro lado da porta era insistente, pois não parou de tocar a campainha ou bater a porta. Xingando e gemendo, Jared se levantou e a passos lentos foi atender a porta. Estava pronto para insultar até a quinta geração da pessoa, mas sua surpresa foi maior quando viu quem era.

- Jared! – Jensen disse com um sorriso no rosto e os braços abertos.

- Jen... Jensen. – Padalecki sussurrou e sentiu suas pernas falharem, talvez fora pela surpresa ou somente pelo estado debilitado em que se encontrava.

O moreno tombou para frente e só não foi ao chão por ter sido amparado por Ackles que o segurou, impedindo a sua queda já que ele caiu em sua direção.

- Se quisesse um abraço era só pedir amigo. – O loiro disse num tom divertido, mas depois ficou sério ao sentir como o mais alto estava quente.

- Jen... Jens... – Padalecki ainda tentava pronunciar o nome do outro, ainda surpreso. Pensando que ele fosse apenas parte de um delírio que estava tendo.

- Sim, Jared. Sou eu, Jensen. Agora vamos, vou te colocar ali no sofá, você está queimando.

Jensen apoiou o moreno ao seu corpo e adentrou o apartamento dele, fechando a porta com o pé e levando Jared até o sofá, onde o acomodou gentilmente.

- Você está ardendo em febre, Jared.

- Você veio.

- Sim, eu vim Jared.

- Você veio. – O moreno repetiu, sorrindo. – Como? – Uniu as sobrancelhas ao perguntar.

Jensen suspirou e abaixou os ombros antes de responder.

- Eu esperei por você, lá no parque. E como você não apareceu e como sempre aparece eu resolvi procurar por você por que, sei lá, e se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? E cara, a gente deveria ter trocado os números dos nossos telefones. Me livraria de um grande trabalho.

Jensen sorriu se sentando em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá onde o moreno estava.

- Fui até o campus da faculdade e perguntei por você. Depois de muito perguntar e ninguém saber o seu paradeiro me indicaram alguém que saberia me dar informações sobre você. Encontrei essa pessoa, Danneel, e ela me disse que trabalha com você na biblioteca e que não estava se sentindo bem e veio para casa. Pedi o seu endereço e ela me deu.

- Danneel é... louca.

- Com certeza ela é, não pode dar o seu endereço para qualquer um. Bom, não que eu seja qualquer um é só que... Droga! Estou falando demais, me desculpe. É que estou nervoso, você está ardendo em febre.

- Jensen... tá tudo bem. – O moreno falou com a voz fraca.

- Não está tudo bem. Você tem alguém para vir te ajudar? – Jensen perguntou e o moreno negou com a cabeça. – Um parente distante, um amigo, ninguém? – Mais uma vez Jared negou. Tinha Danneel, mas ele não era bem um amigo próximo dela para pedir para a ruiva ficar com ele enquanto estivesse doente.

- Droga! – Ackles murmurou.

- Jensen... tá tudo bem eu... Não é a primeira vez que fico doente e sozinho. Você pode ir se quiser. Eu me viro. – O moreno falou com certa dificuldade e tossiu ao terminar.

- Eu não vou embora, Jared. Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho desse jeito.

O loiro levou a mão até a testa de Padalecki, sentindo sua temperatura e constatando que ela estava subindo ainda mais. Seus olhos arregalaram-se em desespero. Jared agora estava encolhido no sofá, com a febre alta e o corpo todo tremendo.

- Jared, você tomou alguma coisa? Algum remédio para baixar essa febre?

O moreno não respondeu. Jensen o olhou com um misto de pesar e pavor. Correu em direção à cozinha a procura de algo para dar a Jared. Abriu os armários e gavetas não achando nada que lhe ajudasse. Foi em direção ao quarto de Padalecki, seu apartamento não era grande e fora fácil de achar. Não parou para olhar o cômodo, passou direto para o banheiro. Abriu o armário em cima da pia e encontrou um comprido antitérmico que iria ajudar o moreno.

Depois de pegar um copo com água na cozinha, Jensen foi até Jared e o fez sentar, colocando o comprimido em sua boca e lhe dando água para ajudar a engolir. Padalecki resmungou algo inteligível e voltou a deitar no sofá.

Jensen passou a mão pelo rosto, suado, soltando um pesado suspiro. Se sentou a poltrona em frente ao sofá onde estava Jared, olhando para o moreno. Quando viera atrás dele não foi com intenção de servir de enfermeiro para Jared. Gostava dele, com o tempo que passaram juntos, ele acabou se afeiçoando ao moreno. Poderia não ser uma coisa boa dada as suas circunstancias. Mas ele não pode evitar. Jared era apaixonante quando ele se deixava ser, era algo natural do moreno. E dessa forma ele acabou conquistando Jensen.

Não, ele não veio até o apartamento de Jared para lhe servir de enfermeiro. Mas não iria o deixar só, ele precisava dele e Jensen não iria negar-lhe ajuda. De onde estava viu o moreno gemer baixinho, mas já parando de tremer. Levantou-se e foi até ele colocando a mão sobre a testa, sentindo sua temperatura. Ela estava baixando, mas ainda continuava um pouco alta.

- Jared, eu acho que você deveria tomar um banho, para baixar a sua temperatura.

O moreno abriu apenas um olho e encarou o loiro como se ele fosse um louco para sugerir tal coisa.

- Você vai melhorar, Jared. Vamos, eu ajudo você. Vou leva-lo até o banheiro. Você consegue andar até lá?

**oOo**

Jared não conseguiu andar sozinho até o banheiro e Jensen teve que ajuda-lo a ir até lá. Colocou o moreno dentro do box e ligou o chuveiro, molhando Jared do jeito que ele estava, com a calça e a camisa do pijama que estava usando. Padalecki reclamou e quis sair debaixo do jato frio da água, mas Jensen o segurou até que o banho terminasse.

Tirou a camisa molhada do corpo do mais alto e logo após enrolou uma tolha na cintura dele para puxar-lhe a calça. O deixou sentado sobre o tampo do vaso enquanto foi buscar roupas limpas para ele usar. Voltou com outro pijama e colocou a camisa e calça no moreno, para logo depois tirar a toalha e enxugar o cabelo. Levou Jared até a sua cama e o cobriu, sentou em uma cadeira em frente a cama do moreno e viu quando ele fechou os olhos e começou a ressonar finalmente dormindo tranquilo.

Jensen acabou adormecendo e acordou horas mais tarde sentindo dores em seu pescoço e ombros. Olhou em direção a cama e o moreno se remexia.

- Jared, está tudo bem? – Resolveu perguntar.

- Frio... Estou com frio. – Padalecki sussurrou.

Jensen levantou e procurou outro cobertor para Jared. Colocou por cima dele e aproveitou para sentir a temperatura e soltou um suspiro de alivio ao notar que a febre do moreno havia baixado.

- Jensen. – Padalecki o chamou quando o loiro se afastou, voltando em direção a cadeira.

- Eu já notei que você é um teimoso. E que não vai embora.

- Não vou deixar você assim, Jared.

Jared sorriu com a afirmação resignada do outro e depois continuou a falar.

- Sei que essa cadeira é desconfortável demais, ainda mais para você que não é um cara pequeno. Então... Deite-se aqui ao meu lado. Ficará melhor para você.

- Não precisa Jared. Eu me ajeito aqui na cadeira e...

- Por favor, Jensen. Irei me sentir mal se você acordar amanhã com o corpo dolorido, por minha causa.

- Jared, eu...

- Por favor, Jensen.

O moreno também pedia com o olhar. Jensen sabia que era teimoso, mas notou que Jared era tão teimoso quanto ele, ou até mais, e não iria desistir enquanto ele não o tirasse da cadeira e o fizesse deitar na cama. Assumindo a derrota ele se levantou e deu a volta na cama, sentando na borda.

- Tudo bem, você venceu Jared.

- Não haja assim. – Padalecki se virou para o outro lado para olhar Jensen. – Não fique desse jeito como se estivesse indo para a forca. Não é como se eu fosse te agarrar durante o seu sono. – Jared deu um pequeno sorriso. – Não precisa ter medo de mim.

- Não é bem de você que eu tenho medo. – Jensen sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto se acomodava melhor na cama.

- Boa noite, Jensen. – Jared disse, no seu rosto um pequeno sorriso, que o loiro viu pelo fato do moreno ainda estar deitado de frente e para o lado de onde Jensen estava.

- Boa noite, Jared. – Respondeu de volta, ainda olhando para o rosto de Padalecki. Se debatendo se virava de costas para o outro ou continuava do jeito que estava. Resolveu apenas fechar os olhos e dormir. E antes de cair no sono pensou que ficar ali, deitado ao lado de Jared, com certeza não era uma boa ideia.

**oOo**

Jensen acordou somente pela manhã, ainda de olhos fechados espreguiçou-se e abriu os olhos. A primeira coisa que vira foi um par de olhos verdes a lhe encarar, intensamente, e então lembrou-se que passara a noite na casa de Jared, cuidando dele e dormindo em sua cama. Não desviou o olhar, manteve-se firme a encarar o moreno.

Mas momentos depois, quando lentamente Jared se aproximava dele, Jensen pensou que deveria ter sido melhor não manter aquele contato visual com o outro. Padalecki estava tão próximo que Jensen poderia sentir sua respiração em seu rosto, deveria se levantar e afastar-se dele, mas não conseguia. Sabia que era o certo a se fazer, mas não conseguia. Queria ver até onde Jared iria e se uma parte sua ansiava para que o moreno fosse adiante, a outra queria que ele recuasse, por que sabia que ele, Jensen, não teria forças para recuar.

Jared juntos seus lábios aos de Jensen, sentindo e apreciando aquele contato. Não se moveu, permaneceu do mesmo modo, ainda olhando para o loiro querendo saber a sua reação. Se ele iria afasta-lo ou não. Quando Ackles fechou os olhos Jared teve o que precisava e aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca do outro com a sua língua e sentindo o seu gosto quando a dele tocou a sua.

Já fazia alguns dias que Jared vinha imaginando como seria beijar Jensen, como seria sentir os lábios de Jensen junto aos seus e de todas as formas diferentes que pensara nenhuma chegava perto da que ele estava sentindo. Era infinitamente melhor. Seus lábios eram macios, seu gosto era viciante e tudo o que Jared queria era mais, muito mais daquele contato delicioso que estava tendo.

Sua mão acariciou o rosto do loiro, sentindo a barba rasa sob seus dedos. Notou quando, de maneira tímida, os braços de Jensen se ergueram e seguraram suas costas. Uma mão de Jensen subiu para seus cabelos, segurando-os, enquanto a outra segurava a sua camisa. Ambas em um aperto firme.

O moreno colocou sua mão por dentro da camisa de Jensen, sentindo sua pele quente. O loiro gemeu em sua boca durante o beijo, e afastou o rosto para o lado. Arfando de olhos fechados.

- Não, Jared... Não podemos continuar.

- Por que não? – O moreno perguntou parando de beijar e acaricia-lo, no entanto, sem se afastar ou soltar Jensen.

- Por que... Por que... - Jensen buscava em sua cabeça confusa uma boa resposta para dar a Padalecki, mas naquele momento isso era praticamente impossível.

-Você não tem uma resposta para me dar, Jensen... Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, pois se caso não quisesse não teria se rendido ao beijo. Mas não vou pressiona-lo, eu só quero que me responda uma coisa. Abra os olhos, Jensen.

O loiro queria continuar de olhos fechados, era como se fosse uma forma de fugir de Jared. E na verdade era, por que assim que olhasse dentro dos olhos do outro iria se perder, tinha total certeza disso. Mas não poderia ficar de olhos fechados o tempo todo por isso, muito lentamente, ele foi abrindo. E lá estavam eles, os olhos verdes de Jared olhando-os penetrantemente e eles eram tão verdadeiros. Os olhos de Jared deixavam claro qual era a sua intenção.

- Eu sei o que quero, Jensen e eu quero isso. Eu quero agora. Mas me diga, você também quer? Você me quer?

E lá estavam eles, os olhos inquisitivos de Jared buscando os seus que com certeza estavam demostrando toda a sua indecisão, seu nervosismo. Ele sabia qual era a resposta certa a dar para o moreno, deveria dizer não. Com todas as letras. Mas como poderia fazer isso quando cada parte de seu corpo queria que ele dissesse sim?

- Você não tem resposta para me dar ou está com medo da resposta que irá me dar? – Jared perguntou diante do silêncio do outro e em resposta teve apenas mais silêncio.

- Posso tomar o seu silêncio como um sim? Que quer que eu continue?

Jensen mais uma vez não respondeu nada. Não era afirmação, mas também não era uma negativa, Jared sabia disso, assim como também sabia que se o outro não quisesse ele teria ido embora dali, lhe empurrado para longe, afinal Jensen era um homem quase tão grande quanto ele. O loiro não era uma mulher indefesa.

- Sim, vou tomar o seu silêncio como um sim. – Padalecki sussurrou e aproximou novamente os lábios dos lábios do loiro, mas devagar do que da primeira vez. Dando tempo para que Jensen fugisse, para que ele parasse aquela coisa toda. Tudo o que Jared menos queria era fazer algo que o outro não quisesse.

Mas para a sua surpresa, e felicidade, Jensen não se afastou, não houve resistência. Seus lábios se tocaram e o loiro, como da primeira vez, fechou os olhos, se entregando ao beijo. Ambos sabiam que aquele gesto era algo além de se entregar a um beijo.

Jared subiu em Jensen, cobrindo-o com o seu corpo. Beijando num ritmo lento e saboroso. Aproveitando tudo o que ele poderia lhe dar.

Quando o moreno abrira os olhos ele se sentia muito bem e isso melhorou quando ele olhou para o lado e viu Jensen dormindo na sua cama. Tão sereno e tão lindo, não poderia negar a beleza do outro. Ficou a lhe encarar por não sabe quanto tempo e sorriu quando o viu se espreguiçar, sentiu sua boca seca quando viu o loiro molhar os lábios com a língua num gesto tão típico dele. Prendeu a respiração quando o loiro finalmente abrira os olhos, lhe encarando.

Duas esmeraldas de um verde tão profundo que Jared pensava que poderia se perder neles. Era uma linda visão e o que passou na cabeça do moreno naquele momento era que ele queria aquilo para si, queria poder acordar todos os dias ao lado de Jensen e poder vê-lo daquele jeito.

O primeiro beijo foi um ato que poderia se dito como impulsivo, mas ele não se arrependia do que fez, por que fora graças aquele ato impulsivo que ele estava ali, sobre o corpo de Jensen, beijando-o como há tempos queria fazer.

Sentia como se os seus lábios tivessem o encaixe perfeito aos lábios de Jensen, como se fosse o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida. Suas mãos não paravam em um só lugar e apertavam cada parte do corpo do loiro que ele tinha acesso e as que ele não tinha, ele ansiava em tocar.

Beijou o pescoço de Jensen, chupando e ouvindo um gemido do loiro. Afastou-se apenas para olhar nos olhos do outro enquanto levava suas mãos a camisa que Jensen usava e a levantava lentamente, sem quebrar o contato visual, como se estivesse fazendo um pedido mudo para que pudesse continuar. Sua resposta veio quando Jensen levantou o tronco, com Jared sentado em seu quadril, e levantou os braços para que o moreno tirasse a sua camisa. E foi isso que Jared fez, e mal terminou o seu trabalho sentiu Jensen puxar a sua camisa para fora de seu corpo, deixando ambos os torsos nus.

Jensen o abraçou, colando seus corpos, fazendo com que um pudesse sentir a pele quente do outro. Enterrou o rosto no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro do moreno, aspirando seu cheiro, beijando sua pele e sentindo o sabor dela em seus lábios. Ter os lábios de Jensen sobre sua pele era algo inexplicável para Jared. O loiro fazia movimentos carinhosos e ao mesmo tempo tão eróticos que a única coisa que o moreno poderia fazer era gemer.

Jared puxou o rosto de Jensen para si, segurando com ambas as mãos e o beijando com furor. Jogou o mais velho na cama e voltou a atacar os lábios já extremamente vermelhos de Ackles. Desceu os lábios em uma trilha de beijos por todo corpo do loiro, sentindo ele se arrepiava a cada momento em que a pele dele era tocada por seus lábios.

Ao chegar ao cós da calça de Jensen abriu rapidamente o botão para logo depois baixar o zíper. Com movimentos rápidos tirou a calça junto com a cueca que era usada pelo loiro, liberando seu membro entumecido. Aproveitou o momento para livrar-se de sua calça também, ficando nu assim como o loiro.

Tomou um momento para admirar Jensen totalmente nu em sua cama, os olhos cerrados, a boca aberta enquanto arfava e o membro duro esperando por alivio. Jared abaixou-se e tomou a ereção do loiro em sua boca, sugando-a com volúpia e pericia.

- Jare... – Jensen gemeu rouco e segurou os seus cabelos enquanto o moreno continuava a se empenhar em seu trabalho. Gostou do que ouviu o outro dizer, gostou de seu nome ser dito daquela maneira tão sensual. Acelerou os movimentos, sugando o membro, apertando-lhe os testículos e ganhando em troca mais gemidos. Rouco, sensual, excitante.

-Jared... Jared...Jar..red. – Era só o que Jensen dizia.

Padalecki se afastou do membro do outro com um som molhado de sua boca. Inclinou-se sobre o corpo e abriu a gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. Achar o que procurava se tornou uma tarefa difícil quando se tinha a boca de Jensen em seus mamilos, chupando-os, e a mão do outro lhe estimulando o membro.

Ao finalmente conseguir pegar o lubrificante e o preservativo, Jared se moveu para o meio das pernas do loiro, empurrando uma delas para cima de seu peito, dando acesso a entrada do loiro. Derramou o lubrificante em seus dedos e o penetrou com um deles. Atento as reações do rosto do loiro, queria saber se o estava machucando e isso era tudo o que ele não queria. E assim continuou quando mais um dedo se juntou ao outro, abrindo, preparando o corpo do outro para recebê-lo e, quando finalmente ele estava pronto Jared retirou os seus dedos e mais uma vez olhou para o outro, lhe pedindo confirmação para continuar.

- Jensen...

- Faça Jared.

Tudo fora dito em sussurros. O moreno vestiu seu membro com o preservativo, passou lubrificante sobre ele e o encaixou à entrada do mais velho. Deitou-se sobre Jensen tomando-lhe os lábios em um beijo enquanto iniciava a penetração. Abafando e engolindo seus gemidos. Ao estar completamente dentro do corpo do outro lhe dera um tempo para se acostumar a invasão para só depois começar os movimentos.

Os movimentos eram cadenciados e Jared estava adorando isso. Se os lábios de Jensen tinham um encaixe perfeito aos seus com o corpo não era diferente. Era como se tudo no outro fosse feito para ser ligado a ele ou vice-versa. Nunca pensou em coisas assim antes, nunca sentiu o que estava sentindo agora com nenhuma outra pessoa. Não era apenas sexo que estavam fazendo, era algo muito além disso. Algo muito melhor.

Intensificou os movimentos, estocando o corpo abaixo do seu de maneira firme. Jensen se agarrava a si, apertava os dedos de unhas curtas as suas costas, mas mesmo assim marcando-as.

Levou sua mão entre seus corpos, encontrando o membro de Jensen e o estimulando no ritmo de suas estocadas. Não demorou muito tempo para que ele se derramasse em sua mão e Jared se viu vindo logo após, sentindo o que para ele seria o melhor orgasmo de toda a sua vida.

Caiu sobre o corpo do loiro e beijou-lhe os lábios. Saiu de dentro do corpo do outro e se deitou ao ado dele. Ambos olhando para o teto. No rosto de Jared um sorriso, no rosto de Jensen uma máscara de seriedade. Jared se virou e olhou para o loiro, notando a expressão dele.

- O que foi Jensen?

Jensen não respondeu, mexeu-se na cama e se sentou, pronto para se levantar, mas ao fazer isso sentiu uma leve tontura e sentou-se novamente na cama, levando a mão a cabeça e soltando um som de desgosto pela garganta.

- Você está bem? – Jared perguntou afoito, cruzando a cama e ficando atrás do loiro. – Eu te machuquei? – Perguntou preocupado. – Não me diga que... Não me diga que eu te machuquei? Que essa foi sua primeira vez e eu te machuquei?

- Jared... – Jensen disse rindo sem humor, ainda sem olhar para o outro. – Você não me machucou e não, essa não foi a primeira vez que transo com outro cara. Foi apenas uma tontura. Talvez seja apenas fome, não se preocupe.

- Mas eu fiquei preocupado. – Padalecki o abraçou por trás e beijou os ombros do loiro.

- Jared... – Jensen disse baixo.

- O que foi Jensen?

As mãos de Jensen se levantaram lentamente, tremendo. Seguraram os braços do moreno que o mantinha naquele abraço. As mãos continuaram ali, relutando em fazer, mas então aconteceu. Jensen puxou os braços de Jared, livrando-os de seu corpo. Se levantou e sem olhar para o moreno se pôs e juntar suas roupas que estavam jogadas ao chão.

- O que está fazendo? – Jared perguntou. – Você vai embora? – Perguntou novamente e não obteve resposta.

- Você vai embora depois do que acabamos de fazer? Vai embora como se eu fosse apenas uma boa transa pra você? Vai fazer comigo a mesma coisa que o Matt sempre fazia?

Jensen parou ao ouvir a mágoa no tom de voz do moreno.

- Você não é apenas uma transa para mim, Jared. – O loiro suspirou olhando para o chão.

- Então me diz o que sou para você, Jensen? Por que nesse momento estou me sentindo como se servisse apenas para dar prazer aos outros. Por que sempre quando acaba eles sempre vão embora, assim como você vai embora agora.

- Não é por isso, Jared. É só que... Isso não deveria ter acontecido.

- Por que não?

- Por que não posso me envolver com você. Não desse jeito.

- Não pode?

- Jared, eu...

- Você quis isso tanto quanto eu, Jensen. Eu vi isso em você, não tente negar.

- Eu não irei tentar negar, sim eu quis, mas eu... Não posso Jared. – Jensen falou baixo.

- Por que não? – Jared perguntou no mesmo tom.

- É... Complicado.

- Às vezes somos nós quem complicamos demais as coisas, Jensen. – O moreno usou a mesma frase que Jensen havia dito para ele no parque. O loiro levantou o rosto para ele, de boca aberta numa expressão de surpresa por suas palavras estarem sendo usadas de algum modo contra ele.

- Sim, é verdade. Mas não no meu caso.

- E por que não? Por que não me conta?

- Eu... Seria melhor se nos afastarmos. – Jensen disse virando o rosto para o lado, fugindo do olhar do moreno.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Jensen. Não posso por que estou apaixonado por você.

Jensen voltou a olhá-lo, surpreso, e Jared sorriu.

- Não, Jared!

- Sim, Jensen. Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, ainda mais que não tem tanto tempo assim que nos conhecemos. Mas eu sinto isso, aqui. – Jared colocou a mão sobre o seu peito. – Em pouco tempo você tomou conta de todo o espaço que tinha aqui dentro. Eu passo o dia pensando em você, contando as horas para ir aquele parque te ver. E quando chega a noite... Eu quero que ela passe rápido para que possa te ver novamente no outro dia. Eu sonho com você, Jensen e são os sonhos mais lindos que já tive com alguém. Esse sentimento veio tão rápido, mas ao mesmo tempo é tão intenso e é tão bom...

Jared sorria ao falar e Jensen não pode conter as lágrimas diante do que o outro lhe dizia.

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes, Jensen e fico feliz por sentir isso por você. Sei que você não é como o Matt ou qualquer outra pessoa. Você é especial, eu sinto isso. Então fique, Jensen. Fique comigo.

- Eu não posso. – O loiro disse entre lágrimas.

- Você não pode ficar? – Padalecki perguntou num fio de voz, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Não. – Jensen levantou o rosto e limpou as lágrimas, logo após sorrindo para o outro. – Eu não posso ir embora por que também não vou conseguir me afastar de você.

Jared se levantou num pulo e abraçou o loiro, tomando-lhe os lábios e sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas dele no beijo. Jensen o abraçou forte e se entregou de corpo e alma aquele beijo. O moreno o puxou para cama, deitando-se e colocando a cabeça do loiro sobre o seu peito, acariciando os cabelos loiros dele.

- Está tudo bem agora, Jensen. – Sussurrou para o loiro. Sentiu uma lágrima cair sobre sua pele, não sabia se era das que Jensen ainda tinha em seu rosto ou era nova. Sentiu os seus próprios olhos lacrimejarem por que, apesar de Jensen relutar e não ter dito, Jared sentia o loiro tinha por si o mesmo sentimento que tinha por ele. Estava chorando, mas estava feliz. Era a primeira vez que tinha alguém em sua cama que não fosse apenas por sexo. Estava feliz por que Jensen ficou e por ele ser essa pessoa.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**_

_**CLEIA: **_Adorei saber que está gostando da fanfic, ela ainda tem muita coisa para se desenrolar, por outro lado, ela não será uma fanfic grande como as outras são. Digo no numero de capítulos. É verdade, se ele atender os clientes de cara amarrada ele não vende nada hauahuahaua! Beijos, linda!

_**LULUZINHA:**_ Sim, o Jensen é lindo de qualquer jeito, mas ele ao relaxado curtindo o pôr-do-sol é a visão do paraíso kkk! Olha, alguns estão me perguntando se o Jensen é um anjo. Não vou desmentir e nem negar, mas ele guarda um grande segredo xD Ele fugiu mesmo da pergunta do Jay, mas uma hora ele não vai mais poder fugir hahaha! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!

_**LENE:**_ O capitulo foi bem light mesmo, eles vão se conhecendo de um jeito leve. Sim é verdade, a história é mais focada no Jared, mas o Jensen é fundamental para ela, não por ser Padackles, mas o real motivo logo saberá. O Jensen está conquistando o Jared aos poucos, e nesse capitulo ficou claro que é uma via de mão dupla por que o Jared também o conquistou. Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos.

_**CRISRO:**_ Os J2 são lindos e eles deixam a vida de qualquer um linda hahahaha! Acho que o Jared e todos os leitores gostaram de ver o Jensen sob as luz do sol. Mas também, lindo como ele é até no escuro ele se sai bem huahaauhuaa! O pai do Jared não é mesmo um exemplo de pai, ainda bem que o Jay tem apoio da mãe e dos irmãos. Juntou ele, o Matt e a filha do senhor do hot-dog aí não tem combate hahaha! Não vou dizer que sua teoria sobre o Jensen está certa, mas também não vou dizer que está errada. Só lendo para descobrir hauhauaa! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijos!


	5. V

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autora**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural - Padackles

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

Eu estou realmente muito feliz com a receptividade da história e só tenho a agradecer a vocês leitores por serem tão lindos e fofos. Tenho os melhores leitores que alguém poderia ter. Muito obrigado, adorei cada review.

* * *

**V**

* * *

Os dois ainda permaneceram naquele abraço por longos minutos, não queriam se afastar. Agora que haviam sentindo o calor do corpo um do outro, aquilo se tornou como uma droga para eles. Estavam viciados nisso, naquele contato. O mais louco de toda aquela situação era que tudo estava acontecendo de uma forma rápida demais.

Rápida demais e intensa demais. Jared havia dito isso, o que ele sentia era tudo muito intenso e Jensen sendo honesto consigo mesmo sabia que de sua parte também era algo extremamente intenso.

Se perdeu no tempo em que ficou nos braços do moreno, mesmo que parte sua ainda lhe dissesse que deveria ir embora. Que não deveria estar fazendo aquilo, mas ele não conseguia dizer não. Jensen fora totalmente fisgado por aquele sentimento que tão poucos conhecem, estava apaixonado por Jared. Não pensou que naquele momento de sua vida ele estaria sentindo aquilo e se fosse de sua escolha, ele preferiria não estar. Seria melhor para Jared que não estivesse, seria ainda melhor se o próprio moreno também não estivesse.

Mas não era sua escolha.

Um pouco a contra gosto ele se afastou do corpo moreno, deitou-se ao seu lado e voltou a lhe olhar. Jared devolveu o olhar na mesma intensidade e aquilo estava se tornando algo estranhamente corriqueiro. Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso e levou a mão ao rosto de Padalecki, limpando o rastro seco de lágrima que havia ali.

- Você está melhor? Ainda sente febre ou sente-se fraco? – Perguntou com verdadeiro interesse enquanto passava o dedo no rosto do outro.

- Estou sim. Não sinto mais nada e, além do mais... – Jared respondeu imitando o gesto do outro e limpando o rosto do loiro. – Se ainda estivesse fraco eu não teria... Você sabe... Agora a pouco...

- Sim, eu sei. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo.

- Acho que foi somente por um dia. Você cuidou bem de mim, Jensen. Obrigado por se importar, por ter vindo até onde moro e ficar cuidado de mim. – Jared disse com sinceridade e sem transparecer outra coisa que não fosse gratidão.

- Eu fiquei preocupado e bem... Eu viria atrás de você para saber como estava por que eu... Bem, você sabe...

- Sim, agora eu sei. – Jared disse com um sorriso no rosto. Ele sabia por que Jensen viria, por que o loiro gostava de si.

- Ah... - Foi a única coisa que Ackles respondeu, ele não sabia como lidar com Jared naquele momento. Como lidar com a empolgação dele por que dentro dele, Jensen, havia duas partes em conflito pelo que deveria sentir e isso o estava deixando confuso.

O loiro olhou para o lado e viu as horas no relógio digital na cabeceira da cama de Padalecki.

- Acho que está na hora de você ir para a faculdade, não é?

- Sim, está... – Jared respondeu logo após olhar as horas e não pode evitar um suspiro desanimado.

Jensen se levantou da cama e procurou o restante de suas roupas, terminando de se vestir. Ao ver a cena, Jared se levantou, vestiu apressadamente sua boxer e se pôs em frente ao loiro.

- Você vai embora? – Perguntou um tanto desesperado, segurando levemente os ombros do loiro.

- Você tem que ir para a faculdade Jared e eu não vou sumir.

- Mas, Jensen...

- Jared... – Ackles o interrompeu. – Não precisa se preocupar, como disse, eu não vou sumir. – Deu um sorriso tranquilizador para o outro e colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mais alto.

- Você sabe onde me encontrar, Jared. – Jensen sorriu verdadeiramente para o outro ao dizer.

- Eu espero que esteja lá. – O moreno falou suavemente, pegando a mão do outro que estava sobre seu ombro e levando até o seu rosto. Esfregando-se nela como um carinho e logo depois dando um beijo sobre a palma da mão de Jensen.

Jensen acompanhava todos os movimentos do outro com os olhos, sentia seu coração pulsar mais forte a cada terno ato feito pelo outro. Pulsando ainda mais forte quando Jared eliminou a distancia entre seus corpos e selou seus lábios num beijo, suave e apaixonado. Era quase como se ele estivesse com medo de que Jensen fosse fugir, sair correndo ou algo parecido. Mas Jensen não iria fazer nada daquilo, ele apenas passou a outra mão pela cintura de Padalecki enquanto o beijava de volta. A outra mão ainda no rosto do moreno, acariciando agora por sua própria vontade.

Separaram-se quando foi preciso, as testas ainda coladas, suas respirações misturando-se naquele diminuto espaço entre seus rostos.

- Eu vou estar lá... – Jensen disse num sussurro, como se fosse um segredo que só eles dois deveriam saber. – Eu vou estar lá, esperando por você...

**oOo**

Se Jared pudesse escolher, obviamente ele escolheria passar o resto do dia ao lado de Jensen. Mas ele tinha suas obrigações, não só com a faculdade, mas também com o seu trabalho na biblioteca. Não era um grande emprego, mas pagava bem. Ao menos bem o bastante para ele se manter.

Foi para a faculdade se sentindo muito melhor, com certeza Jensen cuidou muito bem dele, e isso lhe trazia um sorriso no rosto. Há tempos ele morava sozinho, há tempos ele era uma espécie de recluso da sociedade e há tempos ele não sabia o que era ser cuidado por outra pessoa. Por alguém que demonstrasse se importar com ele de verdade.

Com Jensen era tudo diferente, ele lhe fazia se sentir diferente. Diferente de um jeito bom. De um jeito que nunca havia sentindo antes e que também não queria deixar de sentir.

Como nos dias anteriores Padalecki contava as horas para ver Jensen. E isso aconteceu durante todas as aulas que tivera. O moreno sempre checava o relógio em seu pulso, e quando as aulas do dia finalmente acabaram, Jared contou as horas para que seu expediente na biblioteca também passasse logo.

Ao chegar o moreno fora recebido por Danneel, que veio com um com um sorriso querendo saber sobre Jensen.

- Você não deve dar meu endereço para qualquer um que lhe pedir, Danneel. – Jared falou em tom de repreenda para a ruiva enquanto guardava suas coisas.

- Mas, Jared... Eu não pude evitar. Aquele homem lindo apareceu na minha frente, com um sorriso sedutor e uma voz encantadora perguntando por você. – Harris suspirou enquanto falava ao lembrar-se de Jensen. – Se ele me pedisse para matar o presidente eu faria.

Jared rolou os olhos ao ouvir o que a ruiva disse. Não pode evitar a pontinha de ciúmes que sentiu naquele momento.

- Você está exagerando, Danneel.

- Não, eu não estou. – A ruiva disse pegando um cigarro e levando-o aos lábios. – Você bem sabe que não estou. E além do mais foi bom ele ter aparecido, sabia? Ele perguntou por você pelo campus e agora todos estão pensando que você está saindo com ele. Espero que o Matt saiba disso, mas com certeza ele deve estar sabendo por que os boatos correm rápido.

- Eu nunca iria sair com alguém para mostrar para os outros, Danneel. Isso seria tão baixo quanto o que o Matt fez. Usar alguém para se mostrar superior. Eu posso ser superior a todos eles apenas ignorando-os.

Jared se virou para Harris e a viu com um isqueiro na mão indo acender o cigarro. Jared foi mais rápido do que ela e tirou o cigarro dos lábios da ruiva antes que ela o ascendesse.

- Você não pode fumar aqui, Harris. Isso é uma biblioteca, quer por fogo em tudo?

- Como você é chato, Padalecki. – Danneel revirou os olhos fazendo pouco caso. – Mas me conta, o que o loiro queria com você?

Jared sorriu para a ruiva e lhe deu as costas, ignorando a sua pergunta e indo sentar-se atrás do balcão onde ficaria caso alguém precisasse de sua ajuda. Durante as próximas horas ele teve que aturar as investidas de Danneel querendo saber o que Jensen fora fazer em sua casa.

Sua lista de amigos deveria ser nula, mas Danneel conseguiu conquistar seu espaço com Jared. Ele sabia que ela era uma boa pessoa, alguém em que poderia confiar.

Ao menos a faladeira de Harris ao seu ouvido serviu para lhe distrair, pois logo seu expediente havia acabado e o moreno ia apressado ao encontro de Jensen.

**oOo**

Ao chegar ao parque encontrou Jensen sentando em um banco, na verdade o banco onde ele se encontrava tornou-se seu ponto de encontro. Jared percebeu que aquele era o melhor lugar para se apreciar o por do sol como Jensen gostava de fazer. E esse dia não seria diferente, Jensen estava lá, sentado com os olhos fechados e os braços abertos apoiados no encosto do banco.

Jared se aproximava com cautela, como se qualquer movimento brusco que fizesse poderia assustar o loiro e tudo que Padalecki não queria era assusta-lo. Não queria que ele saísse daquela posição. Todos os dias que Jared ia se encontrar com Jensen ele o encontrava daquele jeito, era uma cena linda que ele nunca iria se esquecer. Parecia que a cada dia ele tinha algo novo para descobri e apreciar.

Como por exemplo; o gesto tão típico de Jensen de molhar os lábios com a língua e, ali naquele momento, eles pareciam ainda mais rosados sob a luz. Mas convidativos a serem beijados e isso era tudo o que Jared queria fazer.

- Quanto tempo mais você pretende continuar aí parado, só me olhando? – Jensen perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

Jared não havia se dado conta de que já estava parado ao lado de Ackles, apenas lhe olhando. Como se tivesse sido flagrado fazendo algo de errado o moreno pigarreou se sentindo um tanto envergonhado. Não era como se ele tivesse feito algo para se sentir assim, mas ele não poderia evitar.

Se sentou ao lado de Jensen no banco e passou as mãos pelos cabelos e logo após pelas pernas, esfregando a palma da mão no tecido de sua calça.

- Me desculpe. – Jared disse. Se sentiu no dever de dizer.

- Está tudo bem, Jared. – Jensen disse colocando sua mão que ainda estava no encosto do banco sobre o ombro do moreno, apertando-o levemente. – Não precisa ficar sem graça. Você não fez nada demais. – O loiro continuou a falar.

Padalecki virou o rosto para olhar para o outro e o loiro ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, mas em seu rosto tinha um pequeno sorriso. Jared continuou a olha-lo e mais uma vez se perdeu naquela cena. Não pode conter o ímpeto de tocar Jensen e quando deu por si estava com os dedos sobre o rosto do loiro.

- Você é lindo. - O moreno disse acariciando o rosto de Jensen com a ponta dos dedos e o loiro finalmente abriu os olhos, olhando para Jared.

- Sim, você... – Padalecki deu um pequeno sorriso antes de continuar. – Eu queria dizer isso há algum tempo. Você é lindo, Jensen e quando eu chego aqui eu às vezes me pergunto se não estou vendo um anjo.

- Um anjo? – Jensen perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, um anjo.

- Eu não sou um anjo, Jared.

- Mas parece um. – O moreno disse com convicção. – Você é lindo e tem sempre a coisa certa para dizer, no momento certo. Você é tranquilo, até demais para quem mora numa área urbana. Você é perfeito, Jensen. Tão perfeito que eu não sei como eu consegui achar um cara como você em um dia tão ferrado da minha vida. Se foi sorte, ela finalmente resolveu dar as caras para mim. Se foi o destino, eu não sei. A única coisa que sei é que você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida e eu quero ter você nela por muito tempo, Jensen.

- Jared... – Jensen desviou o rosto para o chão diante de tudo o que moreno despejou em palavras. – Você pode estar sendo precipitado ao falar tudo isso pra mim.

- Eu sei que não estou Jensen. Por que eu sinto isso.

- Você está sendo sentimental demais, Jared. – O loiro disse com um sorriso simples em seu rosto. Sem demostrar que estava zombando do outro, por que realmente não estava.

- Talvez eu esteja... – Padalecki também sorriu. – Lembra quando você me falou que esse lugar é mágico?

- Claro que lembro, você disse que eu era maluco. – O loiro riu ao falar.

- Pois é, mas eu acho que o maluco era eu por não concordar com você. Esse lugar é mesmo mágico. Ele é mágico por que me trouxe você.

A cada palavra que saia da boca de Padalecki, Jensen se sentia mais entregue a ele, e também completamente perdido.

- Durante todo esse tempo em que estive com você eu passei a ver muitas coisas com outros olhos, Jensen. Eu passei a acreditar nelas. Eu quero que você acredite que o que sinto por você é real, Jensen. Quero que acredite, por que quero que me dê uma chance de te fazer feliz.

- Me dizendo essas coisas você já me faz feliz, Jared.

Ao ouvir o que o loiro disse, Padalecki puxou o seu corpo e o abraçou. Jensen não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser abraçar Jared de volta. Forte, como se ele não quisesse se separar dele.

- Você também me faz feliz, Jensen. – O moreno disse ainda o abraçando. – E se me der uma chance eu vou ser o homem mais feliz do mundo. E também te fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Jensen segurava o corpo do outro num aperto forte com um braço enquanto com o outro ele mantinha sobre o pescoço dele, passando a mão pelos cabelos castanhos de Padalecki. Não pode evitar que uma lágrima caísse de seus olhos, mas ele a limpou antes que ela tocasse no moreno e ele percebesse.

"_Você já me faz feliz Jared. Mais do que eu poderia imaginar a essa altura da minha vida. Mas eu não vou poder te fazer feliz como você quer. Mas vou tentar fazê-lo feliz enquanto eu puder."_

**Continua...**

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**LULUZINHA: **Queria se aproveitar do Jared convalescente huahauahua? Se fosse eu também não teria agido como o Jensen XD Com certeza é, se fosse comigo eu iria ser o Jared que tem olhos verdes, mas ver outro com olhos ainda mais verdes que os dele kkk! Duvidas ele está criando muitas na cabeça dos leitores, não imaginava que seria assim. Mas estou adorando XD. Por outro lado não poderei responder as duvidas agora, mas logo elas serão respondidas :D Beijos, linda.

**LENE: **Oi querida. O Jensen está mesmo virando a cabeça dos leitores e fazendo eles criarem altas teorias. Mas também quem mandou ele ser misterioso né? Posso te adiantar que logo alguns mistérios serão revelados. Beijos, linda.

**CRISRO: ** Oi, amada. Pois é, nesse capitulo teve muito do Jensen sendo fofo com o Jared. Cuidando dele e tudo, se preocupando com ele. Teoria válida, mas não posso dizer se está certa. Mas logo o mistério será desvendado kkk! Beijos, linda.

**CLEIA: **Que bom que gostou do capitulo, amore. Olha, eu não disse nada sobre isso. Vocês que estão tirando as conclusões e eu só olhando kkkk! Mas pode ser isso sim, vamos ver se você está certa xD. Beijos, amada.


	6. VI

**Título: **Meet me at sunset

**Autora**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom**: Supernatural (RPS - Padackles)

**Pairing: **Jensen/Jared

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

Meus lindos e amados leitores, mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso desta fic. O que eu disse nas outras também vale aqui, o mesmo motivo e a mesma coisa sobre tentar manter o ritmo. Espero ter vocês ainda comigo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, eu estou adorando a reação que a história está provocando em vocês. Não sabem o quanto estou feliz com isso, seus lindos. Beijos a todos vocês e agora vamos ao capitulo.

* * *

**VI**

* * *

Ele estava desesperado. Andava de um lado para o outro dentro de seu apartamento. Sentava e levantava e nem fazia mais ideia de quantos copos d'água já havia bebido. Aquilo não podia ser normal, aquele sumiço da parte de Jensen não podia ser normal e isso estava deixando Jared louco.

Esse era o terceiro dia que Jensen simplesmente havia sumido sem dar sinal. A última vez que o moreno o vira foi numa quarta-feira onde eles se encontraram no parque. No dia em que Jared abriu seu coração para o loiro. Jared pensou que eles ficariam bem, ele tinha tudo para pensar dessa forma já que Jensen lhe dissera que estava feliz pelo que ele havia lhe dito.

Mas se ele estava feliz então por que ele sumiu?

Essa era uma das perguntas que rondavam a cabeça de Padalecki. Essa dentre outras que eram completamente absurdas até para ele mesmo por para fora, as dizendo.

Na quinta-feira Jared foi se encontrar com Jensen no parque, mas ao chegar lá não o encontrou no banco onde o loiro costumava sempre estar. Resolveu se sentar e esperar por ele, mas Jensen não apareceu e quando a noite caiu, Jared teve certeza que ele não viria. Assim como notara que ver o por do sol sem a companhia de Jensen não era a mesma coisa.

Ele nunca ligou para isso antes, pois foi Jensen que o fez apreciar aquilo. O fez gostar daquilo e agora sem o loiro ao seu lado lhe fazendo companhia, parecia que toda a coisa perdia a mágica.

Sim, agora ele entendia o momento mágico que Jensen lhe falara. Não era apenas uma metáfora. Ele entendia por que ele vivia aquele momento ao lado do loiro. Mas isso não aconteceu naquela quinta-feira, assim como também na sexta e agora no sábado. Jared estava ao ponto de ficar louco.

Ele não sabia o que fazer para encontrar Jensen por que, diferente do loiro, ele não tinha muitas referências sobre ele para procurá-lo como Jensen fez quando ele não foi lhe ver. Ackles ainda era um mistério para ele. Jared estava apaixonado por um homem misterioso. Nem o telefone dele o moreno sabia por que Jensen pediu o seu, mas Jared não pediu o dele e agora se amaldiçoava por isso. Por ter cometido tamanha estupidez.

Mas ele não poderia mais continuar ali, andando de um lado para o outro e se recriminando pelo o que não fez. Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa e rápido, antes que acabasse ficando louco de preocupação.

Com passos largos foi até o aparador e pegou suas chaves. Iria procurar por Jensen, não sabia ao certo como faria isso, mas tinha uma noção de por onde iria começar; no parque. Jensen lhe dissera que costumava ir aquele parque então alguém ali deveria saber alguma coisa sobre ele ou ao menos alguma localização próxima da sua casa. Jared iria se apegar a isso por que era o mínimo que ele poderia fazer.

- Talvez aquele senhor da barraquinha do hot-dog saiba algo sobre o Jensen. – Disse antes de abrir a porta. Falar com aquele homem seria um bom começo.

Ao abrir a porta viu que falar com aquele homem ou mesmo procurar por Jensen de nada mais adiantaria, já que o próprio estava parado a sua porta com a mão estendida em direção a campainha, denunciando qual era a intenção do loiro.

Jared estava surpreso. Jensen passou três dias sem lhe dar noticias e de repente aparecia ali na sua porta. E a julgar pelos olhos arregalados do loiro ele também parecia surpreso. Mas com certeza isso se devia o fato de que ele não esperava que o mais alto abrisse a porta naquele momento.

- Ia tocar a campainha, mas você foi mais rápido... – Jensen disse com um sorriso no rosto. – Já que é assim, então eu...

Jared não o deixou terminar o que ele estava falando. Simplesmente puxou o corpo do loiro para um abraço. Um abraço cheio de saudade e também de alivio por ver que o loiro estava ali na sua frente e bem, assim como também poderia o sentir em seus braços.

Não conteve o seu ímpeto de querer beijar Jensen, ali naquele instante, e foi isso que fez, segurou o rosto do loiro com ambas as mãos e o beijou. Sentiu-se imensamente feliz ao notar que o beijo foi retribuído imediatamente, sem o loiro relutar, sem parecer que ele estava duvidando de algo. Colou mais seus corpos e aprofundou o beijo, agora notava o quanto sentiu falta daquilo, dos lábios de Jensen colados aos seus.

Longos e intermináveis momentos depois, quando o ar lhes faltara, eles quebraram o beijo. Jared não desfez do abraço, apenas apertou o corpo do loiro mais junto ao seu, se é que isso ainda era possível. Alojou seu rosto a curva do pescoço de Jensen e aspirou o agradável cheiro que desprendia de sua pele.

- Você sumiu Jensen. Sumiu por três dias e eu... – Disse baixo ainda na mesma posição.

- Eu sinto muito, Jared.

- Você sumiu por três dias, Jensen... – Jared se afastou e segurou os ombros do outro, olhando diretamente em seus olhos. – Você tem ideia do quanto eu fiquei preocupado?

- Me desculpe Jared. Não queria lhe preocupar...

- Se realmente não quisesse era só pegar o telefone e me ligar já que você tem a droga do meu número! – Jared disse irritado.

- Eu tive... Alguns problemas para resolver durante esses dias.

- Que problemas, Jensen?

- Não importa. Está tudo bem agora e só o que importa é que agora estou aqui, com você. – Jensen se inclinou e deu um beijo nos lábios finos do moreno.

- Você está aqui agora? Até quando?

- Eu não vou embora. Não vou sumir Jared.

- Você disse isso da outra vez e, no entanto você sumiu.

- Não foi minha intenção. Se eu pudesse eu...

Jared se afastou antes mesmo do loiro terminar. Balançava a cabeça e um sorriso descrente brincava em seu rosto.

- O que estou fazendo? A quem estou querendo enganar, aqui? – Perguntou abrindo os braços. – Nos não temos nada não é mesmo, Jensen? Eu não tenho que te cobrar explicações por que você não me deve nenhuma.

- Por favor, Jared não diga isso. Durante esses dias eu pensei e... Você me pediu uma chance Jared, e eu estou aqui por que quero te dar essa chance.

- Você está dizendo que...

- Quero ficar com você, quero sentir tudo o que você disse que me faria sentir. E o mais importante, eu quero fazer _você_ se sentir da mesma forma.

- Você está falando sério? – Jared perguntou já com um sorriso querendo aparecer em seu rosto.

- É por isso que estou aqui, Jay. – O loiro também sorriu.

- Não tente me enganar, eu ainda quero uma resposta. – Padalecki disse sério.

- Pensei que eu não te devesse explicações. – Disse num tom provocativo.

- Mas agora é diferente, Jensen.

- Sim é... – Sorriu em concordância. – E eu vou te dar suas respostas. Todas as possíveis.

- Sempre misterioso... – Jared se queixou, mas num tom leve.

- Não tanto assim, não a partir de hoje.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Jensen?

- Tenho planos para nós dois para esse dia. – Sorriu indicando com o rosto o canto no chão ao lado da porta de Jared.

- Você está falando sério, Jensen? Mesmo?

- É claro que estou. Agora só depende de você, Jared...

**oOo**

Como ele poderia negar uma coisa daquelas? Era até algo inusitado vê-lo ali, daquele jeito. Era algo extremamente surreal e, no entanto, lá estava ele, no mesmo parque em que sempre se encontrava com Jensen, ambos sentados sob a sombra de uma grande árvore enquanto faziam uma espécie de piquenique improvisado naquele sábado de manhã ensolarada. Afinal fora essa a intenção do loiro quando bateu a sua porta. A cesta para piquenique estava lá, ao canto de sua porta, fora isso que Jensen lhe mostrou.

Jared nunca havia feito algo daquele tipo antes e, essa era mais uma das coisas que ele se pegou apreciando apenas pelo simples fato de estar junto a Jensen. De alguma forma o loiro provocava aquele efeito em si. Como se tudo que ele fizesse fosse bom.

Jared sabia que estava agindo feito um bobo apaixonado, mas não se recriminava por isso. Não iria por que gostava daquilo, gostava de se sentir daquele jeito. Jensen dava cores aos seus dias antes sempre cinzas.

Claro que dois caras de seus tamanhos sentados e fazendo piquenique não era algo que poderia ser bem visto pelos outros, mas Jared não estava ligando para isso, mas agradeceu por ninguém aparentar estar incomodado por que ele não queria estragar aquele clima que estava tendo.

Os dois rapazes conversaram bastante e Jared ficou sabendo mais coisas sobre Jensen, como por exemplo, que ele trabalhava num grande escritório de advocacia. Escritório esse que tinha o pai do loiro como proprietário.

O escritório onde Ackles trabalha ficava relativamente perto daquele parque onde Jared o encontrara a primeira vez, isso justificava o que Jensen disse sobre sempre passar por ali, mas nunca antes ter parado, até certo dia em que ele fez isso.

Jared queria saber qual foi o motivo que fez Jensen parar ali depois de passar tanto tempo ignorando aquele lugar, mais o loiro não lhe dissera quando ele perguntou. Simplesmente mudou de assunto e Padalecki fingiu que não notara. Isso aconteceu também quando Jensen lhe disse que estava num período de férias e por isso ele sempre estava por ali. Quando Jared tentava se aprofundar o loiro dava o assunto por encerrado e tratava de começar outro.

Jared se sentia frustrado por que Jensen lhe dissera que iria lhe dar respostas, que deixaria de ser um total mistério. Mas parecia que ele não queria dar respostas para todas as perguntas que ele lhe fizesse. Por outro lado Jared tinha medo de pressionar demais o loiro e acabar não sabendo de mais nada. Por hora ele iria esperar o momento certo para que o outro fosse lhe contando mais coisas sobre sua vida e ele esperava que isso não demorasse.

Mas estava feliz naquele momento por que, depois passar o dia todo no parque, Jensen o convidou para ir até onde ele morava. Para Jared aquilo já era um grande passo.

Qual não fora sua surpresa ao entrar no apartamento de Jensen e deparar-se com um local amplo e de decoração impecável. A mobília parecia quase toda nova, ou quase nunca usada, ao menos uma boa parte dela parecia que não eram usadas. O contraste daquele apartamento para o seu era gritante, não que o de Jared fosse pouca coisa, pelo contrário, era um bom apartamento. Mas nada comparado ao de Jensen afinal ele tinha um emprego fixo como advogado enquanto Jared ainda estava cursando a faculdade.

Não era que ele estivesse com inveja ou algo parecido, ele só não pode deixar de notar isso.

- Sinta-se a vontade. Eu volto num instante. – Jensen disse tirando o moreno de seus devaneios.

Jared apenas concordou com um meneio de cabeça e viu Jensen lhe lançar um sorriso antes de seguir em direção do que Jared deduziu ser o quarto do loiro. O moreno andou até uma mesinha ao lado do sofá onde encontrou um porta-retratos. Pegou-o e viu Jensen no meio de um sorridente casal. Jared tinha certeza que eram os pais do mais velho sendo que Jensen era extremamente parecido com a senhora loira da foto, tendo também os traços do senhor de cabelos grisalhos.

Andando até uma estante do outro lado da sala ele viu alguns livros, CD's e DVD's, sorrindo para o bom gosto que o loiro tinha. Encontrou mais alguns porta-retratos e neles viu mais fotos de Jensen com seus pais ou com outro casal mais novo. Em outros Jensen estava só, dando para a câmera aquele lindo sorriso que Jared já amava e num outro o moreno viu Jensen abraçado a outro moreno.

Não pode deixar de notar o quanto Jensen parecia feliz naquela foto e como ele parecia íntimo daquele moreno de olhos azuis. Eles estavam se tocando e de uma forma que Jared não achava que amigos se tocariam. Não pode evitar sentir um pouco de ciúme ao ver aquela foto.

Sentiu braços fortes circundarem sua cintura e soube que Jensen já havia voltado, mas não notou ele se aproximar.

- Esses são meus pais. – Jensen disse apontando para uma das fotos. – E esses outros dois aqui são meus irmãos. – Apontou para o casal mais novo que também estava na foto. Jensen tinha uma bela família.

- E quem é esse? – Jared se viu perguntando pelo tal moreno de olhos azuis na foto com Jensen.

- Esse é o Misha.

- Vocês parecem muito... Íntimos.

- Sim, ele... Era meu namorado.

- Parecem felizes nessa foto...

Jensen não disse nada, apenas continuou em silencio olhando para o porta-retratos.

- E ele é bonito.

- Jared...

- O que?

- Você está... Com ciúme? – Jensen disse sorrindo.

- Não eu... Eu... – O moreno virou o rosto, envergonhado, se sentindo um idiota por estar fazendo uma cena daquelas.

- Você não precisar ter ciúme... – Jensen segurou o seu rosto e o olhou nos olhos. – Eu estou aqui com você, e é com você que eu quero ficar.

- Me desculpe. – Jared disse baixo. Jensen apenas puxou seu rosto e o beijou lenta e carinhosamente, demonstrando que não havia nada ali para ser desculpado.

Após o beijo Jensen segurou a mão de Padalecki e o puxou para o sofá, onde conversaram mais ainda. Jensen lhe contou algumas coisas sobre sua família, algumas brincadeiras que fizera junto com seus irmãos, coisas que deixavam sua mãe de cabelo em pé.

E a todo o momento o loiro sorria enquanto contava aquelas histórias, e Jared gostava de vê-lo falar por que às vezes quando Jensen ficava tempo demais calado Jared sentia uma tristeza abater-se sobre o loiro, poderia ver isso pelos olhos verdes dele. Poderia ser somente impressão sua, na verdade Jared queria muito que fosse apenas impressão sua por que ele não queria ver o outro triste.

E como se para lhe mostrar que ele não poderia ter as coisas que queria Jensen parou de falar e ficou com um ar melancólico depois de contar história de sua infância e adolescência.

- Vamos fazer alguma coisa? – Jared disse num tom animado, chamando a atenção do outro.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Eu não sei, vi os seus DVD's e achei uns bens legais. Seria bom se assistíssemos não é?

- Sim, claro. – O loiro deu um pequeno sorriso para o mais alto. Sorriso que nem de longe se comparava ao que ele estava dando a momentos atrás.

Jared pegou um filme leve para assistir com o loiro, o abraçou por trás protetoramente enquanto assistiam ao filme e sentiu Jensen totalmente entregue em seus braços, mas parecendo estar com o pensamento distante.

O sentiu novamente consigo quando horas mais tarde eles acabaram na grande cama do loiro, amando-se. Jensen estava mais uma vez totalmente entregue em seus braços. Jared podia sentir enquanto se arremetia para dentro do corpo do outro que agora ele estava ali consigo, de corpo e alma. E além do prazer que estava sentido naquele ato também se sentia melhor por ter tirado Jensen daquele ar triste de antes.

Ao ter seu orgasmo alcançado, caiu sobre o corpo do outro e o abraçou como pode. Sentiu ser abraçado pelo outro assim que ele também alcançou o dele. Um abraço apertado, como se eles não quisessem se perder, não quisessem se separar, cada um por seus próprios motivos.

Jared por não querer se afastar de Jensen, não querer que o loiro se afastasse dele por hipótese alguma. Enquanto Jensen... Bom, os motivos de Jensen ainda eram um mistério.

Permaneceram em silêncio sem ter noção de quanto tempo, apenas escutando a palpitação acelerada e forte de seus corações alcançarem seus ouvidos para os poucos ir se normalizando. Um suspiro de Padalecki quebrou o silêncio, e logo após três palavras extremamente significativas foram ditas.

- Eu te amo...– Jared sussurrou e logo após se levantou para olhar nos olhos do mais velho. – Eu te amo, Jensen. Como disse antes, sei que não faz tanto tempo assim que nos conhecemos, mas foi tempo o suficiente para eu amar você. O que eu sinto é imenso, puro, intenso e inexplicável... – Deu uma risada com som nasalado. – Na verdade é explicável sim, por que o que sinto é amor. Eu te amo, Jensen! Você não precisa me dizer de volta eu apenas... Precisava dizer isso, por isso pra fora. Precisava que você soubesse que eu te amo.

Jensen sorriu um dos mais lindos sorrisos que Jared já vira. Não havia mais resquícios de tristeza no olhar verde do outro e Jared não pode evitar sorrir de volta. Jensen o puxou pela nuca e o beijou e, naquele momento, Jared sentiu que era ele entregue nos braços do outro. Sentia como se Jensen o quisesse proteger ou estivesse tentando fazer aquele momento durar para sempre.

Nenhuma outra palavra fora dita depois daquilo, apenas continuaram um nos braços do outro e assim dormiram. Jensen dormiu primeiro, Jared somente depois de olhar para o rosto adormecido e tranquilo do loiro e ver ali um pequeno sorriso. No final das contas ele conseguiu o que queria, ele tirou a tristeza que Jensen estava sentindo.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**LENE:** Oi flor, logo todo mundo vai saber mais sobre o Jensen. Bom, esse capitulo deu pra saber mais dele, aos poucos as coisas serão mostradas. Sim, ele já tem um forte sentimento pelo Jay e o moreno não poupa palavras para dizer o que sente. Feliz que esteja gostando da história deles. Beijos e até mais!

**CLEIA:** Que bom que continua gostando, flor. Mesmo se a sua teoria tiver certa, eu fico feliz que não irei perder uma leitora se isso acontecer. Vamos ver se vou te fazer chorar né? Kkk! Beijos e obrigada por comentar.

**CRISRO:** Sim o Jensen não é um anjo e com esse capitulo deu pra ver também que ele tem uma vida "normal" como qualquer outro. A Danneel se empolgou, mas se o Jen pedisse com um beijo antes valeria a pena né? Kkkk! Adorei essa teoria da cadeia kkkk! Obrigada por comentar, linda. Beijão e até mais!


	7. VII

**Titulo:** Meet me at sunset

**Autora:** Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki - RPS (Padackles)

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Genêro:** Romance / Drama / Angst

* * *

**VII**

Havia passado uma semana desde o dia em que Jensen levara Jared ao seu apartamento. Durante esses dias Padalecki pode notar que Jensen começava a se abrir mais, a sorrir mais diante de sua presença. Parando para pensar, era até estranho isso acontecer sendo que quando Jared o conheceu, o loiro parecia ser muito extrovertido, sempre tinha um sorriso amigável em seu rosto e a coisa certa a dizer, mas de alguma forma, depois que Jared declarou seus sentimentos para o outro, Jensen ficou mais introvertido.

Jared julgava que isso aconteceu por que Jensen deveria ter saído de um relacionamento recente com o tal de Misha e por isso ainda ficava meio receoso de iniciar um novo. Mas Padalecki não iria deixar isso impedi-lo de ficar com Jensen, ele sabia, sentia que o loiro era uma pessoa especial que aparecera em sua vida e por isso não iria o deixar sair dela. Iria curar as feridas que Jensen carregava em sua vida. Iria curar as supostas feridas que Misha causou a ela.

O lado positivo naquilo tudo era que após aquele dia no apartamento de Jensen, após o loiro deixá-lo saber mais de sua vida, ele voltou a ficar mais solto em sua presença, a sorrir mais e isso também fazia Jared sorrir. Era incrível como ele pode se apaixonar tão intensamente por Jensen de uma forma tão rápida. Sabia que estava completamente apaixonado por aquele loiro misterioso.

Pensar nisso o fez rir, por que apesar de tudo ele ainda era Jensen, ainda tinha lá os seus mistérios que, Jared tinha certeza que aos poucos iria descobrir.

- Você está fazendo aquilo de novo Jared. – Fora tirado de seus devaneios por Danneel. A ruiva tinha o cotovelo apoiado no balcão da biblioteca e o rosto apoiado em sua mão. Mantinha uma expressão tediosa ao fitar o moreno.

- O que eu estou fazendo de novo, Danneel? – Jared perguntou enquanto separava alguns livros que foram devolvidos.

- Você está fazendo de novo, Jared. Está outra vez com o olhar vago e sorrindo com cara de bobo.

- Eu não estava fazendo isso.

- Ah, com certeza estava. – A ruiva disse rolando os olhos. – Da próxima vez irei tirar uma foto para você ver a sua cara. Estava vergonhoso. – Cruzou os braços sobre o balcão e apoiou a cabeça entre eles.

- Tudo bem, o que é que você tem Danneel?

- O que eu tenho? Vontade de fumar, com toda certeza.

- Mas você sabe que não pode fumar aqui.

- Claro que eu sei, você me lembra disso a cada cinco minutos.

- Que culpa eu tenho se você quer fumar a cada cinco minutos?

A ruiva se levantou, pegando os livros separados para colocá-los de volta em seus devidos lugares. Enquanto fazia isso resmungava chamando Jared de chato e que iria procurar um trabalho onde não iriam implicar com o seu cigarro.

Jared a seguiu com o olhar e sorriu balançando a cabeça em negativa. Harris muitas vezes agia como uma adolescente querendo bancar a rebelde sem causa.

Padalecki voltou aos seus afazeres e alguns minutos depois sua atenção fora chamada por uma voz grave. Voz essa que ele já conhecia muito bem e, antes mesmo de levantar o rosto para atender quem lhe chamava, ele já sorria.

- Com licença senhor bibliotecário, você tem algum livro sobre anatomia humana? – Jensen perguntou com os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão, um sorriso de canto nos lábios e uma sobrancelha levantada enquanto fitava o outro.

- Jensen! O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim ver você. Não gostou?

- Você está brincando? Claro que gostei, eu só... Estou surpreso. Eu não esperava ver você por aqui algum dia.

- Jared, eu também frequento bibliotecas. Só não as do campus da faculdade, mas com um bibliotecário tão bonito assim eu acho que vou mudar de ideia.

- O que você tem que te deixou tão alegre? – O moreno se viu perguntando, ele não pode evitar. Aquela alegria toda vinda do outro era no mínimo atípica levando em conta os outros dias.

- O que eu tenho? Nada de mais, eu só... – O loiro se debruçou ainda mais sobre o balcão que os separava e ficou o mais próximo possível do rosto de Padalecki para lhe sussurrar.

- Eu só acordei com muita, muita saudade de você. E resolvi matá-la agora mesmo. – Voltou para a posição em que estava antes, fitando os olhos do mais novo. – Encare como uma surpresa. Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? – Jared perguntou com um sorriso bobo adornando seu rosto. – Cara, se pudesse eu te beijaria. Aqui e agora!

- Não me tente Jared ou _eu_ posso acabar beijando você. – Terminou passando a língua pelos lábios, recebendo toda a atenção do moreno para eles. Desnorteando-o.

- Jared! – O chamou, passando a mão em frente ao rosto do outro.

- Eu... Eu...

- Tudo bem Padalecki. Apenas me conte sobre o seu trabalho.

Jared abriu um grande sorriso para o outro. Olhou em volta e notando que havia poucas pessoas ainda por ali o moreno se permitiu sair de trás do balcão e ir com Jensen até a mesa mais próxima, onde ambos se sentaram para conversar.

Jared estava feliz, tanto que não conseguia tirar o sorriso de seu rosto enquanto falava algo para o loiro ou quando Jensen falava algo para si. Principalmente nas horas em que o loiro falava, Jared o olhava com admiração, com amor.

Aquele a sua frente parecia o mesmo Jensen que via todos os fins de tarde no parque, o mesmo Jensen sorridente e extrovertido. E isso o deixava feliz. Nem mesmo quando Danneel voltou e reclamou por ele não estar no seu lugar atendendo do outro lado do balcão, lhe tirou essa felicidade. A única coisa que importava era que Jensen estava sorrindo, e isso deixava Jared muito feliz.

O que o moreno não sabia era que Jensen colocou aquele sorriso no rosto justamente para ele. Que toda aquela empolgação, a surpresa e os sorrisos eram só para fazer Jared sorrir, deixá-lo bem. Deixá-lo feliz.

Era isso que Jensen iria fazer. Deixar Jared feliz. Ele merecia sorrir, o quanto pudesse por que... Pensar sobre aquilo era o que estava martirizando Jensen os últimos dias.

Ver Jared sorrir lhe aquecia a alma e despertava muitas boas sensações nele. Mas dentre elas também haviam algumas que não eram boas de ser sentidas, e uma delas era a culpa.

**oOo**

Jensen ficou com Jared na biblioteca até a hora em que o moreno foi embora, o acompanhou até o seu apartamento e ao chegar em frente ao prédio despediu-se dele, avisando que deveria ser arrumar, pois eles iriam sair. Combinou que voltaria às oito para buscá-lo.

Jared ficou surpreso com aquele convite tão repentino, mas ao mesmo tempo gostou muito por que aquela seria a primeira vez que iria sair com Jensen para um lugar que não fosse o seu próprio apartamento, o apartamento de Jensen ou o parque onde se encontravam. Aquilo definitivamente seria um encontro e ele não podia evitar o sorriso bobo que se formava em seu rosto ao pensar nisso.

Sorriso esse que não mais saiu de seu rosto enquanto ele se arrumava. Jared até cantou no banho e ele não tinha ideia de quanto tempo ele não fazia isso. Talvez desde a adolescência?

Às sete e trinta da noite ele já estava pronto e esperando por Jensen, talvez até mesmo antes. Estava ansioso e andava de um lado para o outro e mal via a hora de Jensen chegar. Quando pontualmente às oito horas a sua campainha tocou o moreno conteve a vontade de sair correndo para atendê-la, afinal ele poderia estar se sentindo como um adolescente tamanha a sua euforia, mas não iria agir como um.

Abriu a porta da forma mais tranquila que conseguiu, mas a perdeu ao ver o loiro parado a sua frente. Ficou sem palavras. Jensen vestia uma calça jeans em um tom azul meio surrado e ela estava um tanto colada nas pernas. Uma camisa de linho, branca, de mangas longas, mas enroladas nos braços completava o visual. Estava simplesmente lindo e Jared esperava que não estivesse suspirando para ele enquanto o olhava.

O moreno deu um passo a frente e envolveu o corpo do mais velho em seus braços, trazendo-o para si e lhe tomando os lábios num beijo. Afinal como ele poderia resistir?

- Você está lindo, Jen... – Disse sorrindo para o mais velho ao separar os seus lábios.

- Você também está Jared... – O loiro afastou-se para olhar melhor Jared que estava vestido com uma camisa de flanela, também com as mangas longas e enroladas. – Você está lindo... – Disse passando a mão pelos cabelos do moreno e os colocando atrás da orelha. – Lindo como sempre. – E finalizou beijando Jared mais uma vez, mas agora de forma rápida.

- Vem, Jay! Vem ou vamos nos atrasar. – Jensen se afastou sorrindo, segurando a mão do moreno e o levou consigo.

- Nos atrasar para o que, Jensen? Aonde vamos?

- Sinto muito, mas eu não posso dizer. Quando chegarmos _lá_ você saberá, portanto, contenha a sua curiosidade JareBoy.

E lá estava mais uma vez Jensen sendo misterioso. Jared não gostava de mistérios, não gostava de nada oculto, ele só deixava os mistérios de Jensen passar por que eram os de _Jensen_, e Jared não queria afastá-lo. Jared também não gostava de surpresas e essa seria outra coisa que ele deixaria passar por Jensen. Não, não era só por isso, a verdade era que ele sentia que ia gostar do que Jensen iria lhe dar essa noite, sendo uma surpresa ou não.

**oOo**

A primeira surpresa que Jared teve foi ao chegar a rua e encontrar um táxi esperando por eles. Ele imaginou que Jensen estivesse de carro, ou até mesmo um motorista pudesse estar esperando por eles com a porta do carro aberta. Não que ele estivesse esperando algo como nos filmes, mas a julgar pelo tamanho do apartamento de Jensen era capaz dele ter dinheiro para isso.

O caso é que, Jensen não estar dirigindo aguçou ainda mais sua curiosidade sobre ele.

Entrou no táxi com Jensen e esperou o veículo estar em movimento, em direção ao lugar em que iriam e que com certeza o loiro previamente já havia falado com o motorista, para então se virar para o mais velho e lhe perguntar.

- Você não sabe dirigir?

- Sei.

- Então não tem carro?

- Tenho.

Aquelas respostas diretas estavam começando a incomodar Padalecki.

- Jensen, eu quero saber por que você não veio de carro, já que tem um.

- Preferia que tivesse vindo de carro?

- Não é isso, Jen. Você vir de carro ou não para mim não faz a menor diferença, eu apenas fiquei curioso. E na verdade eu preferia que você não tentasse fugir da pergunta, mas irei deixar isso pra lá se te incomoda responder.

Jared virou o rosto para a janela, olhando a cidade passar rapidamente diante de seus olhos com o carro em movimento. Ele queria dar espaço a Jensen, para que o loiro lhe contasse o que quer que fosse quando tivesse vontade, mas ter Jensen agindo assim tão furtivo por causa de uma simples pergunta lhe tirou um pouco do sério.

Jensen suspirou ao olhar para o moreno ao seu lado. Ele não queria lhe chatear, ainda mais essa noite. Às vezes ele se sentia como se tudo o que ele pudesse falar iria acabar com o que ele estava vivendo com Jared, iria fazer o moreno sofrer. Por mais insignificante que aquilo poderia parecer ele bem sabia que poderia levar a grande questão.

Mas ele não estava ali para pensar nisso, aquela noite seria de Jared. Seria para fazer o moreno feliz. Olhou para a mão de Padalecki que estava sobre a perna do mesmo e a segurou, entrelaçando seus dedos. Levantou as mãos ainda unidas e beijos as costas das mãos de Jared.

- Eu não dirijo mais, Jay. Por isso não fui com meu carro te buscar. – O loiro enfim falou quando teve a atenção do outro para si.

- Você não dirige mais por que esteve num acidente?

- Digamos que eu poderia provocar um. – O loiro respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Jared fitava intensamente os olhos verdes do loiro e por sua cabeça mais perguntas se formavam, mas ele não as faria. Por hora deu-se por satisfeito por Jensen ter lhe respondido. Lembrou-se que não queria pressionar o loiro.

- Ok!

- Sim?

- Sim, Jensen. Tudo bem. E para onde estamos indo?

- Já disse que logo saberá, Jay. – O loiro se inclinou sobre o outro e lhe beijou os lábios.

Ele pode ver nos olhos do moreno todas as perguntas se formando e ele agradecia por Jared não fazê-las agora. Ele tinha certeza que não poderia responder a todas elas, e ficar ocultando as coisas de Padalecki sempre lhe fazia mal. Era como se toda vez que ele fizesse isso ele levasse um soco no estômago para lhe lembrar que ele não deveria estar ali.

**oOo**

Jared não gostava de surpresas, mas mais uma vez Jensen conseguiu lhe fazer mudar de ideia, ao menos naquele momento. O loiro o levou a um dos restaurantes mais caros da cidade, Padalecki tinha certeza disso por que aquele em questão tinha uma vista panorâmica para a cidade. Jensen tinha uma reserva em seu nome, a mesa onde ficaram eram de frente para uma grande janela de vidro de onde Jared se maravilhou ao olhar dali as luzes da cidade. Era realmente uma linda vista.

O restaurante era caro, os pratos servidos assim como o vinho que o loiro escolheu e que Jared tinha certeza de ser de uma safra igualmente cara. Somando ao apartamento amplo e bem decorado de Jensen o moreno pode notar que o outro tinha muito mais dinheiro do que ele imaginava.

Não que ele estivesse pensando nisso, esse tipo de coisa não o deslumbrava e por isso, após o agradável jantar que tiveram, onde conversaram e se divertiram, Jared chamou o loiro antes de ambos se levantarem da mesa.

- Jensen, você não precisa ficar gastando seu dinheiro comigo.

- Eu não me importo Jared. Eu só quero lhe dar um ótimo encontro, quero te fazer feliz.

O moreno sorriu e levou suas mãos até as do outro, que estavam sobre a mesa, segurando-as carinhosamente.

Eles saíram do restaurante e agora andavam lado a lado. Jared fez questão de levar sua mão até a do loiro, entrelaçando os dedos. Fez o mais velho parar e fitou seus olhos profundamente para então dizer.

- Eu já lhe falei antes, Jen. Você já me faz feliz, muito feliz. Por estar comigo, por estar ao meu lado, e apenas por estar ao seu lado qualquer encontro seria maravilhoso. Você poderia me levar para aquele parque, sentaríamos em um dos bancos e iríamos namorar sob a luz das estrelas. Seria um encontro perfeito do mesmo jeito e eu iria adorar.

Jensen sorriu e baixou o rosto, olhando para suas mãos unidas. Aquela simples imagem outrora poderia lhe aquecer o coração e ao mesmo tempo apertá-lo. Mas ele não iria deixar isso acontecer, aquela noite era de Jared, ele deixou sua mente limpa e deixou seu coração apenas aquecer diante da imagem das duas mãos unidas. Nada mais importava a não ser Jared e, por isso, ele o beijou ali mesmo na rua, sem se preocupar com os possíveis olhares atravessados que poderiam ser direcionados a eles por causa daquele ato.

Sentiu a maciez dos lábios finos do moreno, sentiu a língua atrevida dele passar por seus lábios impondo sua presença para explorar sua boca. Sentiu os fios dos cabelos do mais novo sobre seus dedos, macios. Ao fim do beijo Jensen apoiou o queixo no ombro do moreno e o que viu atrás dele lhe deu uma ideia, o que o fez sorrir antes de se afastar e falar com Jared.

- Você quer tomar um sorvete comigo, Jay?

- Sério? – Padalecki não pode evitar sorrir com aquele convite.

-Sim, é apenas um simples sorvete em um encontro simples naquela lanchonete simples que está atrás de você, com esse cara tentando ser o mais simples possível para te agradar.

A resposta do moreno para aquilo foi dar mais um beijo em Jensen, dessa vez breve, e segurar a sua mão o levando para a tal lanchonete.

Jensen o deixou escolhendo o sabor dos sorvetes dizendo que iria ao banheiro. Jared escolheu duas casquinhas, uma para cada e as pagou. Ao sair da lanchonete já iria procurar pelo loiro quando ele apareceu a sua frente, pegando o sorvete que Jared ofereceu para logo após pegar sua mão e o puxar.

- Para onde você está me levando, Jensen?

- É outra surpresa.

- Mais uma?

- Dessa vez você irá gostar. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo. – _Ao menos espero que goste. – _Sussurrou para si mesmo.

Jared descobriu que o loiro não tinha saído para ir ao banheiro e sim buscar outro táxi. Perguntou mais uma vez a Jensen o lugar onde ele iria levá-lo, mas como já era de se esperar ele não falou. Tomaram seus sorvetes embalados em mais uma agradável conversa. Logo o veículo parou e eles saíram.

Jensen havia o levado ao mesmo parque onde se conheceram. Quando Jared disse que se eles tivessem em um encontro ali e seria perfeito, ele não imaginava que o loiro fosse levar a sério.

- Jensen, eu... Eu não acredito que você realmente me trouxe aqui.

- Pensei que iria gostar, Jay.

- Eu gostei, claro que gostei. Esse lugar passou a significar muito para mim, eu só estou surpreso.

- Vem comigo. – Jensen entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Jared novamente e juntos andaram pelo parque, com seus bancos vazios e os balanços movimentando-se por causa do vento, rangendo as correntes que os sustentavam. O lugar estava completamente deserto.

Os dois pararam no gramado onde por diversas vezes se deitavam ao sol, onde por diversas vezes Jared admirou Jensen quando o loiro estava de olhos fechados ao seu lado. Deitaram-se lado e lado como costumavam fazer de dia, com a diferença de que dessa vez eles tinham o céu estrelado sobre si.

As mãos ainda permaneciam unidas e palavras não eram necessárias para saberem o quanto estavam gostando daquilo. Mas mesmo assim Jared se sentia no dever de dizer.

- Obrigado, Jensen. Você me deu o melhor encontro de todos, você é a melhor companhia de todas e eu te amo. – Disse sorrindo verdadeiramente para o outro.

Jensen virou-se para ele e também sorriu. Um pequeno sorriso, e passou a mão por seu rosto, contornando seus lábios. Era um gesto tão saudosista, era como se ele quisesse gravar a imagem do rosto do moreno. Fora isso que Jared pensou.

Padalecki aproximou seu rosto ao do loiro e o beijou, começando apenas com um singelo toque de lábios e gradualmente aumentando para um beijo mais profundo. Sua língua adentrando a boca de Jensen e sendo recebida de bom grado pelo loiro que retribuía o beijo a altura. Sua mão passando pelos fios loiros do mais velho e sentido os dedos dele por dentro de seus cabelos em uma troca de carinho.

Sem interromper o beijo Jared puxou o loiro para cima de si, passando as mãos por suas costas e adentrando-as na camisa do mais velho, sentindo os músculos do dorso do outro, passando os dedos pela linha da coluna.

Jensen separou seus lábios e levantou o rosto para fitar os olhos do moreno. O olhar de Jared passava para o outro o que ele queria e ele pode ver no de Jensen que o loiro queria aquilo tanto quanto ele.

Jensen voltou a beijá-lo, a acariciar o seu rosto, passar a mão por seu corpo. Jared estava entorpecido com os toques, o mais velho estava sendo carinhoso, como se Padalecki fosse muito valioso para ele e era assim que Jared estava se sentindo. Era assim que Jensen o tinha, Jared ocupou um espaço em sua vida que o fez valioso demais.

Suas camisas foram tiradas e eles puderam sentir seus peitos colados, a pele quente, o batimento acelerado de seus corações. Logo estavam totalmente despidos, seus corpos se roçando e Jensen fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo torso do moreno, se posicionando entre as pernas do mesmo.

Jared sentiu a boca do loiro envolver sua ereção, quente, molhada, e não pode segurar um gemido, chamando o nome do loiro a cada sucção mais forte feita por ele. Sentiu os dedos do mais velho lhe adentrando, um a um, cada vez dando-lhe tempo para que pudesse se acostumar com a invasão.

A todo o momento, a cada toque, Jared sentia o carinho de Jensen, a preocupação dele em não querer lhe machucar e, quando por fim Jensen começou a lhe penetrar com o seu membro, Jared pode notar que apesar da posição em que se encontrava, da situação entregue que estava, existia uma entrega também da parte do outro.

Era uma entrega mútua que ia muito além do ato sexual, eles estavam entregando seu coração um ao outro.

Jensen se movia com destreza para dentro de seu corpo, suas estocadas eram precisas e faziam Jared sentir um prazer inigualável. Com os movimentos cada vez mais acelerados Jared sabia que não iria durar por muito mais tempo e então levou a mão a sua ereção, estimulando-se no mesmo ritmo das estocadas de Jensen em seu corpo.

Em devido momento a mão do loiro juntou-se a sua no trabalho de manipular seu membro e em mais alguns golpes Jared se derramou em seus dedos e nos de Jensen. Chamando, gemendo, o nome do loiro. Ainda pode senti-lo se movimentar mais algumas vezes para dentro de si para então ouvir o gemido rouco e grave do mais velho quando ele atingiu o clímax, sentindo-o pulsar dentro de si.

Corpos suados, respirações erráticas, lado a lado, trocando olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Era assim que se encontravam os dois momentos depois. Jared se aconchegou ao corpo do loiro, colocando sua cabeça sobre o peito dele, passando a mão no abdome do mais velho.

- Seu coração está batendo forte, Jen. – Disse sorrindo ao ouvir e sentir o ritmo acelerado.

Jared não esperava por uma resposta e por isso aceitou o silêncio que seguiu. Mas ele fora quebrado não muito depois pelo loiro e o que ele lhe disse, a resposta que lhe deu, era algo que Padalecki nunca pensou que escutaria.

- Ele só bate assim por você, Jay. Ele só bate por você, por que eu te amo. E enquanto ele continuar batendo eu continuarei te amando.

Jared levantou o rosto para olhar para Jensen, surpreso. Viu o rosto de Jensen mudar de uma forma serena para outra assustada, como se ele tivesse dito algo que não deveria.

- Eu... Me desculpa, Jared. – Disse se sentando e passando a mão pelo rosto.

- Desculpar pelo que? Pelo seu momento romântico? – Perguntou sorrindo para aliviar a tensão estranha que se formou ali. – Ou você quer que te desculpe por você ter dito que me ama?

- Eu não deveria ter dito isso. Eu... Agora estou me sentindo um canalha, ainda mais, por ter dito isso.

- Por que você está dizendo isso, Jensen?

- Jared...

- Jensen... – O moreno se colocou de frente para o outro e lhe segurou o rosto. – Você está dizendo que foi por impulso? Que não me ama?

- É claro que eu te amo, Jay. – Como ele poderia negar tendo os olhos do moreno penetrando o seu tão fundo que poderia ser capaz de lhe ver alma, poderia ser capaz de arrancar aquela verdade de si. – Eu te amo, muito. Amo como nunca amei antes.

- Se me ama assim não se sinta mal por isso, Jen. Não negue ou diga que não deveria dizer. Diga, sinta por que é a mesma coisa que sinto por você. E ouvir você dizer isso para mim, agora, só me faz ver o quanto eu tive sorte de você aparecer na minha vida. Faz com que o que sinto por você cresça da vez mais. – Ao terminar de falar, Jared tomou os lábios do loiro, beijando-o e passando naquele ato a verdade de suas palavras.

Jensen se deixou envolver naquele beijo e também pôs nele a veracidade de suas palavras, de seus sentimentos. Mas ao fundo ele poderia ouvir sua consciência lhe recriminando por ter sido fraco e ter exposto seus sentimentos em palavras para o outro. Aquilo só iria tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

_**Continua...**_

Galera vou tentar não demorar mais pra atualizar por que agora a história vai entrar no seu clímax e as suas duvidas serão respondida. Com certeza no próximo capitulo. Então muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, sejam bem vindo os novos leitores e um beijo no coração de todos vocês. Até o próximo capitulo!

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**

**LENE: **O Jared vai acabar enlouquecendo com os mistérios do Jensen, mas ele está dando espaço para o loiro contar quando achar que deve. O Jay é tão bonzinho. Viu, o Jensen disse que ama o Jared e agora o que mais falta? Kkkkk! Ah, tirar o Jay da agonia né. Bem... er... vamos ver xD. Beijos!

**LULUZINHA:** O Jensen sumiu e o Jared se ferrou por que não tinha o celular dele. Mas agora está tudo acertado, com beijos e sex... Deixa pra lá. Não, o Jensen não é anjo, na verdade ele é um demônio que virou bom kkk! Brinks, ele não é nada sobrenatural. Só um cara com um segredo. O Misha? Bem o Misha vai ter o seu papel na história. Beijos, querida.

**CRISRO: **Não posso dar dicas de onde o Jensen estava durante o tempo em que ele sumiu, ao menos não até que tudo seja revelado xD O Misha vai aparecer e, ele foi inserido na história por algo que... Bom, você vai descobrir logo. Já li muitas teorias sobre a história e posso dizer que muitas delas podem acontecer e outras não. Eu não irei revelar se você está certa. Ao menos não ainda. Quero ver o que irá me falar quando a verdade aparecer kkk! Beijos!


	8. VIII

**Titulo:** Meet me at sunset

**Autora:** Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki - RPS (Padackles)

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama / Angst

* * *

**VII**

* * *

Jared sentia que finalmente sua vida estava entrando nos eixos. A falta de sorte que sempre julgou ter não aparecia mais. Estava tudo correndo bem na faculdade, suas provas foram ótimas e suas notas, dentro das maiores. Com o passar dos dias ele deixou de ser o assunto do campus, não tinham mais do que falar dele e nem da traição que sofrera como Matt.

Não agora, que tinham um novo assunto para ser comentado. Matt e seu videozinho caseiro com outro rapaz que, supostamente, vazou na rede.

Quanto mais Jared ouvia sobre Matt mais ele notava o quanto estava cego em ficar com ele por tanto tempo. Por não ter visto quem ele realmente era. Por outro lado ele agradecia ao céu por ter colocado Jensen em sua vida. E não poderia ser em melhor hora.

Após conhecer o loiro, milagrosamente tudo passou a dar certo em sua vida. Existem pessoas que fazem o bem para os outros apenas por sua presença e Jared imaginava que isso acontecia com Jensen.

Lembrou-se com um sorriso no rosto de quando ele confessou que o amava, sob as estrelas no gramado do parque onde se conheceram. Era uma loucura, eles poderiam ser pegos, mas no fim das contas foi uma deliciosa loucura.

Jensen estava sempre fazendo a coisa certa e no lugar certo. Declaração ao ar livre depois de fazerem amor. Só poderia ser mais uma coisa da veia romântica de Jensen.

Lembrava-se de terem se aconchegado um no outro, esquentando seus corpos do frio da noite, permaneceram ali em um silêncio acolhedor e então pela primeira vez eles fizeram o oposto do que havia se tornado hábito entre eles. Os dois viram os primeiros raios de sol despontar no horizonte, viram o sol nascer.

Parecia que daquele jeito eles tinham uma nova perspectiva do que seria sua relação dali em diante. Mesmo após o ataque de Jensen ao ter se confessado para Jared, o moreno pensava, ou melhor, acreditava que alguma coisa mudou ali.

A tensão sempre presente entre eles iria acabar, era isso que ele esperava.

Não havia mais visto o loiro depois daquele dia, onde Jensen o levou de volta para o seu apartamento em mais um passeio de táxi, porém o loiro não sumiu completamente como da outra vez. Comunicavam-se sempre por telefone, ou por mensagens de sms e no fim da noite sempre Jensen lhe ligava para conversarem e para saber do seu dia.

Jared como um bom locutor que era, acabava falando mais do que o outro, mas Jensen não parecia se incomodar. Na verdade o loiro parecia gostar disso. De ouvir Jared falar sobre os acontecimentos de seu dia, ouvir o som de sua voz e de sua risada.

Jared poderia imaginar do outro lado da linha o sorriso lindo no rosto de Jensen, seu namorado.

-... E então a garota, uma que sempre senta na minha frente, virou para mim e perguntou se Matt não gravou nenhum vídeo comigo. – Jared gargalhou enquanto contava seu dia para o namorado pelo telefone. Estava a quase uma hora conversando com ele.

- E você fez?

- É claro que não Jen! Nunca faria nada do tipo. E também Matt nunca me pediu para fazer. Agora eu sei o tipo de pessoa que ele é, mas sabe... Quando estávamos juntos apesar dele ser sempre distante, tinha momentos onde eu imaginava que ele gostava mesmo de mim. Era por isso que eu levava aquela relação adiante.

- Talvez ele o amasse e só não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento, Jay.

- Talvez... Mas eu não quero viver do talvez, nem do passado. Matt para mim é passado. Eu sou feliz agora com você, como nunca fui antes e de um jeito que eu tenho certeza que ele nunca me faria ser. Você é o meu futuro, Jen. E só isso me importa.

- Você não sabe o quanto isso pesa para mim. O quanto pesa ter que escutar você falar assim...

Jared ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha. Ajeitou o celular na orelha e virou-se de frente para o teto, na cama onde estava deitado. Não pode evitar o próprio suspiro que deu antes de voltar a falar.

- Eu não gosto quando você fica assim, Jensen... Distante, triste...

- Me desculpa por ser assim, uma péssima companhia. Uma pessoa que te deixa triste.

- Você não me deixa triste, apenas preocupado. Eu lhe disse, eu te amo. Você me faz muito feliz. E por amar você que eu quero que seja parte do meu futuro, Jen...

- Jared, eu... Eu queria tanto...

A linha ficou muda, não houve mais palavras ditas. O que quer que seja que Jensen iria falar parece que ficou preso em sua garganta. Jared fechou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto.

- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui... Eu queria que estivesse aqui para que eu pudesse te abraçar. E tentar levar para longe o que te preocupa. O que te aflige...

- Jay, eu queria...

- O que você queria, Jen?

- Eu queria... Queria que você abrisse a porta e viesse me abraçar como disse que faria.

Jared ainda permaneceu alguns segundos olhando para o teto, assimilando que Jensen estava parado do lado de fora da sua porta nesse momento. Levantou-se num sobressalto e andou a largos passos em direção a porta da frente, descalço, vestido apenas com a calça de seu pijama.

Abriu a porta e encontrou o loiro parado em frente a ela, ainda com o celular no ouvido, da mesma forma como ele mesmo, Jared, permanecia. Deu um passo para frente e enlaçou o corpo de Jensen com seus braços, o aconchegando em si, colocando o queixo apoiado no ombro do loiro enquanto o sentia corresponder ao seu abraço.

-Pensei que você estava pronto para dormir, Jen...

-E estava, mas ao ficar ouvindo sua voz me bateu uma vontade de ver você. Mudei de roupa e peguei um táxi para vir até você.

-Você veio o caminho todo conversando comigo? - Jared perguntou, enfim desfazendo o abraço, mas sem separar seus corpos.

-Gosto de ouvir sua voz...

-Minha voz é a coisa mais presente em nossas conversas por que eu falo demais. - Jared riu de si mesmo.

-Eu já disse, eu gosto de sua voz... - Jensen disse passando a mão pelo rosto do outro. - Mas ver você falar é muito melhor do que só ouvi-la.

Jared puxou o loiro para dentro de sua casa e o beijou apaixonadamente. Quando Jensen lhe dizia coisas assim essa era a sua maior vontade. Parecia ser espontâneo demais para Jensen notar, mas ele sempre se declarava a cada comentário feito sobre Jared e quando isso acontecia o moreno sentia seu coração bater mais forte.

-Dorme comigo?

-Isso depende de você, Jay.

-É o que eu mais quero... - Jared entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Jensen e o puxou em direção ao seu quarto. Deitou-se na cama puxando-o junto consigo, por cima de seu corpo. O beijou e fora beijado de volta. Acariciou o corpo dele e sentiu os carinhos dele em seu corpo a cada toque. Entregou seu corpo a ele, deixando-o amá-lo muito mais do que só com palavras e o amou de volta.

No fim de tudo o acomodou em seu peito, seu coração batia forte, não só pelo momento vivido, mas também por ter Jensen ali junto a si. Esperou longos e intermináveis minutos até que o loiro conseguisse dormir. Já havia notado que Jensen ficava perdido em pensamentos nessas horas, e queria muito saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele.

Quando enfim Jensen dormiu, Jared ainda permaneceu velando o seu sono até quando pode, até ser vencido pelo cansaço e acabar dormindo, com o braço posto de uma forma um tanto protetora sobre as costas de Jensen.

**oOo**

Jared fora acordado por um toque de celular, que não era o seu. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu Jensen se levantar da cama, ainda nu, dar um passo a frente e se desequilibrar para então se apoiar na parede.

-Você está bem? - Jared perguntou se sentando na cama.

-Sim, apenas... Minha vista está turva de sono. - Jensen respondeu virando a cabeça e dando um pequeno sorriso para Jared.

O loiro se afastou da parede, tirando as mãos lentamente, como se estivesse em duvida da sua capacidade de ficar de pé sem aquele apoio. Como nada aconteceu, Jensen andou até a cadeira em frente à mesa onde ficava o computador de Jared, pegou sua calça que estava jogada lá e tirou do bolso seu celular que ainda tocava.

Atendeu e sentou-se na cadeira. Enquanto conversava com a pessoa do outro lado, pôs o celular apoiado entre o rosto e o ombro enquanto vestia sua calça.

Jared estava atento a cada movimento do outro a sua frente. Enquanto ele vestia a calça, colocou os sapatos e vestiu com muito trabalho sua camisa sem ser preciso encerrar a ligação. E por falar na ligação, o moreno notou que Jensen fazia umas caretas enquanto falava, parecia estar tomando uma bronca. Era até engraçado vê-lo daquele jeito.

Jensen encerrou a ligação seguida de um suspiro e virou-se para o namorado que estava sentado na cama, lhe observando.

-Era a minha mãe...

-Você parecia estar levando uma bronca. - Jared disse sorrindo.

-E era realmente isso que estava acontecendo. Ela estava me cobrando atenção, coisa de mãe. Quer que eu vá jantar essa noite, com ela e meu pai.

-Agora que mencionou a sua mãe eu notei que não sei nada sobre a sua família. Diferente de você que já sabe tudo sobre a minha.

-Não tem muito o que falar sobre minha família, Jay. Somos meu pai e minha mãe e tenho dois irmãos, um irmão mais velho e uma irmã mais nova.

-Gostaria de conhecê-los... - Jared se viu soltando a frase antes mesmo de pensar sobre como aquilo poderia ser entendido pelo outro.

Jensen abriu a boca e depois a fechou, por um momento, perdendo a capacidade de falar. Olhou para baixo sem saber o que responder para o mais novo.

-Eu quero dizer... Não precisa ser agora. - Jared se apressou em falar ao ver como o loiro havia ficado desconcertado com o que dissera. - Eu não quero causar nenhum incomodo para você. Digo, com sua família e tudo mais. Eu... Esquece o que disse antes, Jen. Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando disse isso. Eu...

-Calma Jay. Interrompa esse fluxo de palavras e respire. - Jensen disse sorrindo.

Jared fez o que lhe fora dito. Parou de falar e respirou fundo. A verdade era que quando estava nervoso Jared falava tudo o que vinha a sua cabeça, de maneira afobada e interrupta. E naquele momento estava nervoso. Com medo de ter feito algo errado.

-Me desculpe... - Por fim disse baixo, olhando para os seus pés.

-Não precisa se desculpar Jay. Você não fez nada demais... - Jensen disse calmo enquanto andava em direção a cama para se sentar ao lado do moreno.

Apesar de aparentar calma, Jensen estava nervoso. Passou a mão em seu rosto enquanto olhava para Jared, que não o encarava.

Jensen sentia o cerco se fechar ao seu redor a cada dia. A cada instante que ficava junto com Jared. A cada momento em que levava aquele relacionamento adiante. Aquele segredo o estava matando mais do que qualquer coisa.

Ele sabia que o melhor a se fazer era se afastar de Jared. Não, isso era o certo a se fazer. Jared ficaria melhor sem ele, ele estaria melhor se ele não o tivesse conhecido. Mas como sempre Jensen não pode deixar de tentar ajudar alguém que parecia precisar de ajuda. E de fato precisava, Jared estava com a motivação baixa. A intenção de Jensen era apenas ajuda-lo, mas quando deu por si já estava envolvido com Jared de um modo que não imaginara se envolver, que não deveria se envolver.

Agora era tarde demais, estava preso a Jared e o pior de tudo isso era que ele prendeu o moreno a si. Ele não queria isso. Não queria mais alguém preso a ele naquele momento. A culpa o corroia o tempo todo e não havia nada que pudesse amenizar.

Ele tinha que contar a verdade para Jared, mas ele não sabia como. A única coisa que ele sabia era que no fim das contas Jared sairia magoado. Ficaria machucado. E só de imaginar que ele seria o causador daquilo sentia uma dor no peito, como se estivessem enfiando uma faca, a girando ainda cravada em seu corpo.

Mas o pior de tudo isso era imaginar ver a própria dor de Jared quando ele descobrisse a verdade.

-Meus pais não tem nada contra mim ou a minha preferência, Jay. Eles conhecem o filho que tem e sabem que gosto de homens. Isso não é problema nenhum.

-Mas mesmo assim eu falar uma coisa dessas soa como se eu estivesse o obrigando a me apresentar a sua família. Eu não quero te pressionar a anda, Jen.

-Você não está... E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já me decidi!

-O que? - Jared perguntou alarmado, virando-se para olhar o outro.

-Irei te levar comigo no jantar na casa dos meus pais. Irei te apresentar a eles.

-Jensen... Você não precisa... Eu não quero me impor, isso nunca foi minha intenção.

- Eu sei que não, Jay. E não estou fazendo isso por outra coisa a não ser a minha vontade. Eu quero te levar comigo.

- Eu nem sei o que dizer...

- Só diga que irá comigo.

- Ainda estou um pouco sem graça com essa situação... – Jared deu um sorriso envergonhado. – Mas sim, irei com você se é isso que você quer.

- É claro que é isso que quero... – Jensen sorriu mais tranquilo e abraçou o moreno.

Mais uma vez estava agindo por impulso ao lado de Jared, mais uma vez ele tentava fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que "da forma errada". Ele só esperava que, como das vezes anteriores, seus impulsos não revelassem a verdade para Jared, pois ele queria fazer isso com calma. Preparar-se primeiro e acima de tudo, tentar preparar Jared para o que ele teria que dizer.

- Só tem uma coisa que irei te pedir Jared. Pode parecer um pouco estranho e... Na verdade irá parecer muito estranho, mas...

- Pode falar Jensen. – Jared disse ao ver o outro parar de falar, interrompendo a própria frase.

- Eu... Jay, não iremos dizer para a minha família que estamos juntos. Ire te apresentar como um amigo e peço que você sustente o que irei dizer.

Por um instante Jared ficou parado, olhando para o rosto de Jensen, absorvendo aquilo que ele lhe pedira. Não conseguia entender aquele pedido de Jensen já que ele mesmo fizera questão de o levar, mesmo depois dele dizer que não queria impor sua presença. Mas então lembrou de Jensen ter dito que tinha um namorado até pouco tempo. Talvez para ele ainda fosse cedo demais apresentar outra pessoa para os pais. Se Jensen pensava assim, Jared não iria pressiona-lo. Não mais do que já sentia que havia pressionado ao ter dito que queria conhecer os pais dele.

- Tudo bem, Jen... Um passo de cada vez. Irá ter o momento certo para que eles saibam que irão me ter como genro. – Jared sorriu ao falar.

- Jared, você... Você é sempre tão compreensível com tudo o que digo e com o que não digo. Você e bom demais, Jay. Não merece uma pessoa como eu...

Jensen abaixou a cabeça ao falar, a culpa o corroendo mais uma vez, ainda mais forte. Aquele sentimento o sufocando, matando-o.

- Eu já lhe disse uma vez e irei dizer quantas vezes forem necessárias, por que é verdade: Você foi a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na minha vida, a melhor pessoa que já fez parte dela.

A garganta de Jensen se fechou com o choro entalado nela e a falta de palavras. Voltou a abraçar Jared, forte, tão forte quanto podia sem machucá-lo. Ao menos não fisicamente, pois sabia que logo iria machucá-lo emocionalmente.

Jared não o merecia, tinha certeza disso. Amava-o como nunca amou ninguém e com toda certeza nunca iria amar. Não esperava por aquilo, fora tudo de repente. Quando menos notou já havia sido pego por aquele sentimento incrivelmente forte. O pior de tudo é que seu sentimento era correspondido na mesma intensidade.

Sim, por que na situação em que se encontrava amar alguém e ser amado de volta era o pior que poderia acontecer.

Jared não merecia aquilo, não merecia viver naquela mentira. Jensen iria contar-lhe tudo, naquela noite. Faria o que deveria fazer, faria o que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Aquela noite seria o momento da verdade. Aquela seria a última noite deles juntos

**Continua...**

_Olá meus lindos e amados leitores. Eu sei, eu sei, disse no capitulo anterior que a verdade sobre o Jensen iria aparecer nesse capitulo e na verdade iria, mas o capitulo ficou maior do que planejei e para não ficar cansativo resolvi dividi-lo em dois. Vejam pelo lado bom, logo terão mais um capitulo para lerem. Provavelmente na próxima semana ele estará sendo atualizado. Não me matem ou nunca irão saber o final da história hahahaha! Beijos seus lindos e até o próximo capitulo s2_

* * *

**RESPOSTAS AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS**

**LULUZINHA:** Pois é, eu voltei kkkk! Sim o Jensen tá se abrindo e, vamos se francas não só no bom sentindo hahahaha, mas com certeza ainda tem mistérios a serem revelados. Eu sou meio a meio, gosto e não gosto de surpresas, dá pra entender hahahaha? Esses dois andam num momento muito romantiCUzinho, aí rolou ali na praça xD O próximo logo sai. Beijão!

**DWS**: Os leitores devem tirar suas conclusões com os atos do Jensen. O Misha logo entrará na história e não apenas como alguém mencionado. Sim, romance e tragédia andam lado a lado. Vamos ver como e se isso irá acontecer aqui. Beijos!

**CRISRO:** Não me responsabilizo por personagens enlouquecerem os leitores hahahaha! Não irei revelar como o Misha irá aparecer, mas ele vai isso é certeza xD Vou deixar a curiosidade te consumir até o Jensen contar o segredo dele hahahaha! Com certeza o amor deles é real e reciproco, Jensen expos isso. Talvez pra ele se expos demais... A teoria do ET é muito válida, eu mesmo já disse isso pra outra leitora hahahahaha! Vai que seja spoiler, mas fica aqui entre nós e quem mais possa estar lendo hein xD Agora eu me considero culpada pelo romantismo deles hahaha! Beijão, linda!

**LENE:** Olá! O Jensen a cada momento ele se sente mais preso em sua própria teia, por assim dizer. Se for notar o Jensen se deixa levar pelo momento e depois pensa que não deveria ter feito o que fez. Se ele sabe o que está fazendo logo a gente saberá. Beijos!


	9. IX

**Titulo:** Meet me at sunset

**Autora:** Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Winchester

* * *

**IX**

* * *

Jared estava nervoso e não tinha como não estar, afinal de contas ele iria conhecer os pais de Jensen, iria jantar com eles. O jantar seria praticamente uma reunião em família e ele estaria ali no meio deles. De penetra. Essa era a única forma que ele conseguia pensar, era o único jeito que ele conseguia se definir. Como um penetra.

Nesse momento ele estava amaldiçoando a si mesmo e a sua boca grande.

Era verdade que ele queria conhecer os pais de Jensen, mas não daquele jeito, impondo sua presença no meio deles. Mesmo que Jensen tenha dito mais de uma vez que ele não estava fazendo isso, era assim que Jared se sentia.

Jensen havia dito que a família dele não tinha nada contra sua sexualidade, que os apoiavam, mas isso não quer dizer que iriam com a cara dele, Jared, e isso o deixava nervoso. Ele iria apenas como um amigo, mas se eles não gostassem dele como amigo de seu filho, será que gostariam dele como namorado?

Ele tinha que causar uma boa impressão para aqueles que poderiam ser seus futuros sogros.

Riu com o pensamento. Amava tanto Jensen, tão intensamente que já fazia planos para o futuro, um futuro onde eles estariam juntos.

A campainha tocou o tirando de seus devaneios e devolvendo-o o nervosismo que por instantes fora esquecido. Respirou fundo e foi abrir a porta para Jensen.

Prendeu a respiração ao abrir a porta e encontrá-lo. Ele estava lindo, vestindo uma camisa de linho, preta, com as mangas enroladas no braço e uma calça também de linho. O all star e os dois botões abertos da camisa tiravam o ar sério do visual de Jensen.

- O que foi? – Jensen perguntou ao notar o olhar intenso do moreno sobre si.

- Você está lindo, incrivelmente bem vestido enquanto eu... – Jared abriu os braços mostrando a si mesmo. – Camisa de flanela, jeans e tênis. O que seus pais irão pensar ao me ver assim? Acho melhor ir trocar de roupa.

Jared já havia se virado para ir em direção ao quarto, mas Jensen segurou o seu braço.

- Não precisa mudar nada, Jay. Você está lindo. Você é lindo. E é isso que meus pais irão pensar quando te ver. Não precisa ficar nervoso. – O loiro sorriu o tranquilizando.

Jensen tinha razão, Jared estava nervoso. Se não fosse pela roupa ele colocaria outro empecilho para adiar ou quem sabe até mesmo impedir sua ida à casa dos pais de Jensen. Além do nervosismo ele tinha uma estranha sensação que alguma coisa não iria acabar bem aquela noite. Não fazia ideia do que seria, mas pensava toda vez que ele poderia ser a causa da noite não acabar bem.

Talvez por estar inseguro e nervoso demais esse pensamento não saía de sua cabeça.

Mas ao ver o sorriso de Jensen lhe passando confiança e a mão dele estendida lhe dando segurança fez Jared deixar aquilo de lado. Segurou a mão do namorado, sorrindo para ele e, após fechar a porta de seu apartamento, o deixou guiá-lo até fora do prédio onde morava.

Em frente ao prédio, parado ao meio fio, um táxi esperava por eles dois. Não fora nenhuma surpresa para Jared dada a circunstancia anterior onde ele descobriu que Jensen só andava de táxi, mesmo sabendo dirigir.

Entraram no veículo e quando o mesmo pôs-se em movimento o caminho fora feito em silêncio, cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Jensen, apesar de aparentar estar calmo, na verdade estava tão nervoso quanto Jared, talvez ainda mais, pois sabia que mais uma vez estava fazendo algo que não deveria fazer ao levar o moreno a sua casa. Mas ele já viu que não conseguia negar nada a Jared. Não conseguia fazer com que a empolgação e o sorriso dele se apagassem.

Por outro lado sabia que cada vez que ele fazia isso ele estava se afundando ainda mais. Um sorriso que ele não queria ver Jared desfazer hoje poderia ser uma lágrima que o moreno iria derramar amanhã. E mais uma vez ao pensar nisso sentia seu peito apertar, a culpa lhe consumir.

Não deram conta de quanto tempo durou a viagem, mas logo estavam no lugar desejado, em frente à casa dos pais do loiro. Saíram do táxi e Jensen pagou a corrida ao motorista enquanto Jared olhava admirado a casa a sua frente. Era uma casa grande, digna de uma família com bastante dinheiro. Jared não tinha dúvidas que a família de Jensen tinha muito dinheiro, julgou isso quando viu o tamanho do apartamento do loiro. Mas ao ver o tamanho da propriedade dos Ackles ele notou que estava enganado.

Eles pareciam ser muito ricos e isso poderia ser um problema, pois Jared era um simples cara de uma família humilde do Texas. Não seria uma surpresa se ele fosse acusado, caso soubessem de seu envolvimento com Jensen, que ele estava tentando dar algum golpe no loiro.

- Vamos? – Jensen pediu, colocando a mão em suas costas.

- Sim, vamos! – O moreno respondeu. Achou que seu nervosismo estava influenciando no seu modo de pensar e ele estava começando a fantasiar como se estivesse num filme. Sorriu com o pensamento.

Após atravessarem o jardim os dois pararam em frente à porta. Jensen direcionou o olhar para Jared e suspirou fundo antes de bater na porta.

Jared viu o loiro suspender a mão e levá-la a porta, mas não chegou a tocá-la, pois a mesma fora aberta e por ela saiu uma mulher loira agarrando Jensen num forte abraço.

- Jensen! - Ela dizia abraçada a ele, Jared julgou ser a mãe do loiro. Ele se parecia muito com ela.

- Não faça mais isso, filho. Não deixe de dar notícias... – A mãe dizia após separar-se do abraço, enquanto passava a mão carinhosamente pelo rosto do filho.

- Mãe... – Jensen tentava chamar sua atenção, mas não estava funcionando. Ela parecia nem ter notado a presença de Jared ao lado.

- Nós todos estávamos preocupados com você, Jensen. Sabe que não pode deixar de dar notícias assim. Não quero ser pega de surpresa de novo com alguém me ligando para dar notícias de você. De que você estava no...

- MÃE! – Jensen gritou a interrompendo. – Eu trouxe alguém comigo para jantar conosco. – Apontou com o rosto para Jared que olhava para os dois.

- Ah, me desculpe. – Ela sorriu e se aproximou de Jared. – Sou Donna, mãe do Jensen. – Estendeu a mão para o moreno que a cumprimentou. – Será um prazer ter você conosco essa noite.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhora. E me desculpe vir assim... Sem avisar. Eu não quero ser um incomodo.

- Não será incomodo nenhum, meu filho. – Donna disse sorrindo para ele. – É bom ver que Jensen não conseguiu afastar todos os amigos dele.

Donna entrou e pediu para que Jared a seguisse. O moreno não pode deixar de achar estranho o ultimo comentário da mãe de Jensen. Ao entrarem eles encontraram o pai de Jensen, que veio imediatamente abraçar o filho, afoito como antes a mãe fora. Os irmãos dele vieram atrás e repetiram o gesto. Parecia até que não viam Jensen há muito tempo.

- E esse é Jared, um... Amigo. – Jensen disse o apresentando para todos.

Diferente do que imaginara, Jared foi bem recebido pelos Ackles. Eles pareciam gostar mesmo dele e lhe fizeram muitas perguntas enquanto esperavam o jantar ficar pronto, conversando sentados na sala.

Contou com certo receio como era a sua vida, seus estudos, seu trabalho na biblioteca e sobre seu pequeno apartamento. Mas viu que não precisava sentir medo de ser mal visto por causa de sua falta de dinheiro, eles não pareciam ter ligado para isso. Na verdade o pai de Jensen até o elogiou por ele ser um rapaz esforçado.

- Você tem falado com o Misha? – Donna perguntou ao filho.

Jared que estava numa conversa com Josh, irmão de Jensen, se virou para ouvir a conversa da mãe com o filho. Na verdade todos ficaram em silêncio e esperaram a resposta de Jensen. Um silêncio muito estranho, Jared pensou.

- Não, mãe. Eu não tenho falado com o Misha. Não tenho o porquê também entrar sempre em contato com ele, afinal não somos mais namorados. Você sabe disso.

- Deixe de besteira filho. Vocês não estão mais juntos, mas ainda são amigos. Sempre foram desde crianças. Isso já é motivo o suficiente para você falar com ele. Não o afaste como fez com os outros, filho.

- Mãe...

- Ele também está preocupado com você. Liga todos os dias pra saber notícia sua...

- Tudo bem, eu ligo para ele, ok? Depois eu ligo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio imperou no ambiente. Jensen não estava olhando para Jared, mas sentia os olhos do moreno queimando em si.

Jared não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes, lembrava-se de Misha. O antigo namorado de Jensen, que estava em uma foto no apartamento dele. Não era a toa que ele tinha uma foto deles juntos, Jensen tinha uma história muito maior com Misha do que Jared imaginara. Eles se conheciam há muito tempo e pode ver que o tal Misha era querido pela família de Jensen.

Momentos depois, já com todos sentados a mesa durante o jantar, o clima voltou a pesar entre eles. Josh perguntou ao pai como estava o trabalho.

- Não está sendo fácil, filho. No momento em que estamos o que nossa família está passando. Eu não consigo me concentrar direito no trabalho...

Jensen apertou os talheres em suas mãos.

- É por isso que prefiro não entrar mais em contato. Não vale a pena preocupar vocês ainda mais comigo. – O loiro disse sem olhar para os outros, o foco sendo mantido em seu prato.

- E você acha que nos deixar sem saber como você está é o melhor? Acha que assim nos preocupamos menos por que não estamos em contato com você? – Donna perguntou exaltada. - Sinto muito, filho, mas está fazendo um mau trabalho por que nossa preocupação é ainda maior! – Donna espalmou a mão sobre a mesa fazendo os talheres pularem.

Alan segurou a mão da esposa, a confortando. Jensen só conseguia se sentir pior ainda, ao ver o quanto sua mãe estava sofrendo. Não só ela como toda a sua família. Sofrendo por ele.

- Me desculpe... – O loiro disse baixinho.

- Não, eu que tenho que me desculpar. – Donna disse limpando o canto dos olhos. – Eu me exaltei, você não merecia escutar isso.

- Talvez eu merecesse sim, mãe. Me desculpe...

- Não, filho. Você não merece. Não merece nada do que está acontecendo com você... – Donna segurou a mão do filho e a beijou. – Você pode ter afastado todos os seus amigos, Jensen. Todos quem conhecia. Mas não tente fazer o mesmo conosco. Somos sua família. – Beijou o rosto do filho e sorriu para ele. Um sorriso triste que Jensen não aguentava mais ver. No rosto dela ou no de qualquer outro.

Jared acompanhou tudo calado. Cada vez entendia menos o que acontecia com Jensen. Mas os segredos de Jensen, isso não poderia continuar. Jared já havia sido paciente o bastante e depois de tudo o que ele presenciou não tinha como o loiro lhe negar respostas.

Voltaram a comer e Alan resolveu concluir sua resposta ao filho mais velho para desfazer aquele clima estranho durante o jantar.

- Como ia dizendo filho, apesar de tudo no trabalho eu posso contar com Misha. Ele está desenvolvendo o trabalho que antes... Bom, que antes era do Jensen. E o pai dele está muito orgulhoso.

Mais uma vez o assunto voltava ao ex-namorado de Jensen. Mais uma vez o ciúme corroía Jared. Por meio daquela conversa entre pai e filho o moreno ficou sabendo que o pai do tal Misha era sócio do pai de Jensen. Eles próprios já se conheciam há tempos, por isso seus filhos também se conheciam e eram amigos.

Jared não era uma pessoa ciumenta, nunca fora antes, nunca sentiu ciúmes da forma como estava sentindo agora com Jensen. Talvez seja por que ele nunca amou alguém como ele ama o loiro. Sendo assim ele não aguentava mais ouvir sobre Misha.

- Fiz brownie de sobremesa para você, Jensen... – Donna disse sorrindo para o filho. – Lembra que você e Misha quando pequenos sempre me pediam para fazer e então pegavam escondidos enquanto ele ficava sobre a mesa.

Donna riu acompanhada do filho e do marido que pareceu também se lembrar do fato.

- Lembro sim, mãe. Certa vez comemos tanto que acabamos ficando com dor de barriga.

E todos voltaram a rir e, pela primeira vez durante todo o jantar, sorrisos verdadeiros aparecerem em seus rostos. Todos menos Jared...

Após o jantar todos voltaram para a sala, onde conversavam um pouco mais a vontade do que antes.

A conversa entre a família Ackles fluía naturalmente, ao menos mais natural do que antes. Parecia que por um momento haviam se esquecido de tudo o que estavam passando. Se é que isso era possível.

Enquanto eles conversavam Jared ficava pensando sobre o que aconteceu durante o jantar, parecia que a família de Jensen estava querendo empurrar Misha de volta para Jensen, eles claramente gostavam dele e vê-los empurrar Misha novamente para Jensen estava lhe tirando dos eixos.

Sabia que estava ali apenas como um amigo, esse fora o combinado com Jensen e a família dele não sabia da relação que tinham. Por outro lado ele não estava mais conseguindo ver aquilo afinal agora era ele o namorado de Jensen e não Misha. Aquilo tudo estava despertando um sentimento em si que ele nunca tinha sentido antes.

Sim, estava morrendo de ciúmes de Jensen e por esse motivo ele iria por fim em toda aquela propaganda gratuita que estavam fazendo a favor de Misha. Ele, Jared, tinha que mostrar que Jensen estava com ele, que o loiro não estava mais só, que Jensen tinha a ele em sua vida e que eles se amavam.

- Com licença! – Disse um pouco mais alto, fazendo-se notar. Chamou a atenção de todos para si e assim o ambiente voltou a ficar em silêncio. Por um momento sentiu-se incomodado com todos aqueles pares de olhos voltados para si, esperando o que ele iria falar. Mas ele não iria voltar atrás. Sua decisão estava tomada. Fora tomada as pressas e por um impulso, mas ela estava tomada.

- Eu tenho algo para falar a vocês... Sei que o Jensen não irá aprovar, por que não era isso que ele queria. Ao menos não agora, eu acho...

- Jared... – O loiro disse nervoso, já fazendo ideia do que se tratava e o que o outro iria dizer.

- Eles precisam saber Jen. Sei que não foi o combinado, mas acho que esse é o momento certo não é?

- Do que vocês estão falando, filho? – Alan perguntou olhando para Jensen.

- Jensen e eu... – Jared disse mais rápido, antes que o loiro pudesse falar alguma coisa. – Jensen e eu estamos juntos.

Jared viu a expressão de todos mudar, de surpresa para incredulidade e então espanto. A mãe de Jensen pareceu estar em estado de choque por um momento até que ela começasse a abri e fechar a boca sem emitir som algum para então, momentos depois perguntar:

- Juntos... Juntos como?

Padalecki não estava entendo toda aquela reação que eles estavam tendo. Jensen havia dito que eles aceitavam a sua sexualidade e Jared viu aquela noite que isso realmente acontecia, no entanto ao dizer que estava com o loiro pareceu que era somente agora que todos descobriam sobre as preferências do loiro. Olhou para Jensen, mas ele mantinha a cabeça abaixada.

-Juntos como... Nós estamos namorando. – Por fim respondeu a pergunta da mãe do loiro.

- Ah meu Deus! – Donna exclamou pondo a mão em sua boca. Era como se ela houvesse pronunciado aquelas palavras por todos, Jared notou isso ao olhar em seus rostos.

Jared viu Donna se levantar as pressas e transtornada andar para longe de onde todos estavam. Uma empregada da casa apareceu e deu um copo com água para a matriarca da família que o pegou com as mãos trêmulas e o levou a boca, bebendo o líquido como podia.

- Eu... Eu não entendo por que vocês estão... Eu sei que não sou de uma família rica como o antigo namorado do Jensen, mas vocês podem ter certeza que minhas intenções com ele são as melhores possíveis. Eu o amo como nunca amei ninguém, não me importa o valor que ele tem em sua conta bancária, o amo pelo que ele é. Uma pessoa incrível. Confiem em mim, eu só quero fazer o filho de vocês feliz assim como ele me faz desde que entrou em minha vida.

Jared virou mais uma vez o rosto para o loiro e agora ele estava lhe encarando. Dos olhos do loiro vertiam lágrimas que agora ele não podia mais controlar.

- Eu o amo... – Voltou a falar o moreno. – E o quero comigo. Quero realizar meus sonhos ao lado dele, quero construir meu futuro ao lado dele. Quero envelhecer ao lado dele com a certeza de que a cada dia, eu o amarei ainda mais. Eu quero...

As palavras de Jared foram interrompidas pelo barulho do copo caindo no chão e o vidro com o restante da água que Donna antes bebia espalhar-se aos seus pés. Donna agora chorava alto, Jared cada vez entendia menos. A mãe de Jensen saiu em direção a cozinha sendo acompanhada da empregada que estava ao seu lado. Ela praticamente estava fugindo de ouvir o que Jared estava dizendo.

Os irmãos de Jensen olharam para ele antes de se levantarem e tomar o mesmo caminho que sua mãe tomou.

- O que significa isso, Jensen?

- Eu... Eu...

- Esse garoto... Ele não sabe de nada, não é?

- Eu não queria que chegasse a esse ponto. Nunca quis, eu...

- Ele merece saber, Jensen. Você sabe disso. – Alan disse antes de sair e deixar os dois sozinhos. Antes pôs a mão no ombro do filho e então seguiu para onde os outros estavam.

- O que ele está falando Jensen? Eu... Me desculpe por estragar tudo, eu sabia que ia acontecer isso. Não sei o que me deu, fiquei com muito ciúme e... – Jared falava rápido, uma coisa por cima da outra. Estava nervoso agora, não fazia ideia de que aquela seria a reação da família do loiro ao saber deles e ainda tinha o que o pai do loiro havia dito.

Jensen limpou o rosto com as mãos, mas ainda tinha lágrimas que teimavam em sair. Respirou fundo e se virou para o moreno.

- Nós precisamos conversar Jared.

- Jensen, eu...

- Não aqui, acho que essa casa já teve emoções demais por uma noite. Vamos... Vamos embora.

Jared balançou a cabeça afirmando e seguiu o loiro para fora da casa dos Ackles. Andaram em silêncio por algumas quadras até pegarem um táxi e o caminho feito por ele até o apartamento do loiro, local que fora dito para onde iriam na única vez que Jensen se pronunciou, também fora feito em silêncio.

Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos novamente. Jared nervoso com o que Jensen tinha para lhe dizer e pelo o que aconteceu na casa dos pais do loiro. Também não conseguia não se culpar pelo que aconteceu, pensando que se continuasse calado, toda aquela situação teria sido evitada.

Jensen talvez estivesse ainda mais nervoso que o moreno, o que ele iria falar não era fácil, mas sabia que àquela hora era irremediável. Cedo ou tarde ela iria chegar, ele só queria que fosse de uma maneira menos desastrosa como aconteceu. Sentia-se um idiota por que deveria ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer.

Tão perdidos em seus pensamentos não notaram quanto tempo levou, mas logo já estavam em frente ao prédio onde o loiro morava. Pegaram o elevador e Jared não estava mais aguentando todo aquele silêncio, aquilo estava o torturando.

- Jensen, me desculpe. Eu não queria causar tudo isso.

- Não é culpa sua, Jared. Na verdade a culpa é minha.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Logo irá saber... – Jensen disse e as portas do elevador se abriram.

Ao andarem em direção ao apartamento do loiro viram um moreno parado em frente à porta dele. Jared o reconheceu imediatamente. Era o tal Misha. Já não bastava ele ter que escutar toda a noite sobre ele, o quanto ele era bom para Jensen e ser o motivo para que ele, Jared, fizesse o que fez ainda tinha que encontrar com ele na mesma noite. Não poderia acreditar numa coisa dessas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Jensen perguntou ao se aproximar dele.

- Sua mãe me ligou, aos prantos. Pediu para vir conversar com você e... – Virou-se para o moreno ao lado de Jensen e perguntou para o loiro. - E esse quem é?

- Esse é Jared.

- Então foi ele quem...

- Misha... – Jensen o interrompeu. – Jared não tem culpa de nada. A culpa é toda minha.

- Claro que é! – O moreno de olhos azuis disse firme. – Não pense que por causa da sua situação eu irei passar a mão em sua cabeça dessa vez, Jensen.

- Escuta aqui, cara! – Jared deu um passo a frente, indo em direção ao moreno mais baixo. Mas a mão de Jensen em seu peito o parou.

- Jared, por favor. Deixa-me conversar com ele primeiro. Eu prometo que irá ser rápido. Ainda teremos aquela conversa.

- Mas Jensen...

- Por favor, Jay...

O moreno ainda sustentou o olhar sobre Collins e então se virou para Jensen. Suspirou fundo e então respondeu.

- Tudo bem, eu vou descer pra... Bom, eu já volto. Não irei demorar.

Jensen deu um pequeno sorriso para o moreno, e segurou a mão dele. Jared ainda apertou a mão do loiro antes de se virar e voltar o caminho para o elevador. Esperou ele chegar e quando foi entrar escutou a voz de Misha soar alto. Não, ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Jensen teria que o desculpar por não ter feito o que lhe pediu mais uma vez.

**oOo**

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Jensen? – Misha gritou para o loiro. Foi a primeira coisa que ele disse quando o outro abriu a porta do apartamento para ele. Tão nervoso ele nem havia notado que a porta não se fechou ao passar por ela.

- Misha, você não entende. Eu não planejei nada disso.

- Eu tenho que reformular a minha frase. _Você não está pensando no que está fazendo, Jensen_!

- Eu não queria nada disso. Eu não queria mais ninguém perto de mim para sofrer por minha causa. Quando o vi na praça, eu só queria ajudar e não me dei conta de quanto estava me envolvendo. Do quanto o envolvi...

- Mas isso foi longe demais, Jensen. Pode não ter sido a sua intenção, mas foi longe demais e você sabe disso. A sua mãe, ela está inconsolável, como você acha que ela iria reagir ao ter alguém dizendo que quer ter um futuro com o filho dela com toda a situação que você está vivendo?

- Eu só queria ajudá-lo... – Jensen sentou no sofá, com as mãos no rosto escondendo seu choro. – Eu não queria ter que envolvê-lo nisso. Mas agora é tarde, Misha. Eu o amo. Nunca iria imaginar que iria encontrar alguém para amar a essa altura da minha vida, mas essa é a verdade. O amo e o pior de tudo é que eu sei que ele também me ama, pois se não me amasse seria mais fácil.

Misha andou de um lado para o outro, passando a mão por seu rosto. Era fato que havia namorado Jensen, e por algum tempo, mas chegaram a conclusão que o que sentiam pelo outro não era na verdade o tipo de amor que se tem por outra pessoa com quem quer dividir a vida. Na verdade eles apenas confundiram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro por causa de sua amizade de longa data. Não duvidava que Jensen estivesse mesmo amando Jared, só sentia dó por ele ter encontrado aquele tipo de amor logo agora.

- Não queria fazê-lo sofrer, Misha, mas sei que será inevitável. Por isso eu venho me empenhado em fazê-lo feliz o quanto posso. Sei que não é o bastante, talvez nunca será. Eu só... Não sei como fazer a coisa certa, eu...

- Eu acredito em você, amigo. Mas você sabe que ele precisa saber de toda a verdade. Como você disse, ele já está envolvido demais. Não há mais tempo para afastá-lo como você fez com os outros.

- Eu tentei afastá-lo, mas não fui forte o bastante para isso. Sei que devo contar tudo para ele, mas não sei como fazer.

- Eu sei que é difícil Jensen. Mas você precisa contar para ele. Precisa contar que... – Era uma situação inevitável, mas não tinha como se acostumar com aquilo. E falar sobre o que iria acontecer com seu amigo só tornava tudo ainda mais doloroso. – Você precisa contar para ele que está... Que está morrendo, Jensen.

Jensen tirou as mãos do rosto ao escutar as palavras do amigo. Levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo a sua frente, mas o que ele viu, foi Jared parado atrás de Misha, na porta que ainda permanecia aberta. O moreno escutou toda a conversa deles.

Jensen sentiu seu coração apertar ao ver as primeiras lágrimas deixarem um rastro de dor pelo rosto do moreno. Fazê-lo sofrer era o que ele não queria, mas estava ali a sua frente. Tornou-se inevitável fazer Jared sofrer quando o trouxe para junto de si, mesmo que não tivesse sido por vontade própria. Jensen sabia que ver Jared chorar por ele, fazê-lo sofrer por sua causa era tão inevitável quanto a sua morte.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

_**N/B: **Quem quer se juntar a mim e dar uma surra na autora? xD_

_**N/A**: Essa minha beta linda querendo me matara desde o começo da fanfic por que era a unica que realmente sabia o que o Jensen escondia hahahahaha! Pode querer me matar, mas te amo Claáudia s2_

_Enfim, o mistério foi revelado. Todos ou a grande maioria já desconfiava disso, suas teorias estavam certas. Mas agora falando sério, peço para que se lembrem do aviso que coloquei lá no primeiro capitulo. Já tenho toda a fanfic pronta, na cabeça, sei como ela irá acabar. Tentarei postar os capítulos mais rápido dessa vez. Assim como das outras duas fanfics que tenho em andamento. Agradeço a vocês por serem tão lindos e pacientes comigo. Não me canso de dizer que tenho os melhores leitores que um autor poderia ter. Beijos grande no coração de vocês e até o próximo capitulo!_

**RESPOSTA AOS REVIEWS NÃO LOGADOS:**

**DELS:** Oi, pois é demorei mais uma vez para revelar o segredo do Jensen, mas enfim a espera acabou. Matei a sua curiosidade e parece que seu palpite está certo. Sim, Jensen está doente. No próximo capitulo irei me aprofundar mais no que não foi dito até agora sobre ele. Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!

**LULUZINHA:** Estava tensa quando deixou esse review então posso dizer que está ainda mais tensa ao terminar de ler esse capitulo haahaha? Sim, a sua ultima teoria está certa. Não sabe o quanto eu quis dizer isso para todos que formavam a mesma teoria xD Imaginando o traseiro do Matt na rede, sim. Acho uma lástima ele não fazer isso na vida real hahahaa! Essa fanfic é, apesar do clima tenso, romantiCUzinha hauahuahua! Beijos, linda!

**RUGLAJ2:** Oi! Agora não tem mais como deixar pra depois. A verdade foi exposta para todos, o Jared já sabe também. O Jared é extremamente compreensivo com o Jensen, sempre. Irei falar por que ele sempre age assim. Pode ficar tranquila, pois respondo todos os reviews, os não logados sempre são respondido no capitulo seguinte. Beijão, linda!

**CRISRO:** Olá! O mistério do Jensen foi revelado, mas será que foi revelado da melhore maneira? Não, não é um casamento. Do jeito que o Jared está tão apaixonado pelo loiro ele poderia muito bem querer que antes fosse um casamento do que o que ele descobriu. Misha não tem vez como atual ou futuro amor do Jensen em uma de minhas fic, ao menos não por enquanto. Não curto Jensha, então... hauahauahua! Beijos, linda!


End file.
